Our Future, Their Hell
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro accidentally gets sent into the future. There he meet his kids, the future Brotherhood, and the future X-men. And he see the future isn't too bright. He gives them a hand and learns a few things about himself.
1. Chapter 1

Here's some stuff to know before the story. First, this story takes place at the end of season four. Second, David Haller, Charles Xavier's son, lives at then Institute. His dad was able to help him and get rid of Lucas and his other personalities. And Lorna Dane (Polaris) Pietro's little and half sister lives there too. So does Scott's little brother Alex. And they have some new students. Sooraya Qadir (Dust), Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke), Layla Miller, and Laura (X-23) are new students that joined the Institute. Polaris, Dust, Psylocke, and Layla are from the comics. Pietro and David are best friends, just like there dad's used to be.

That's it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Almost done," said Forge.

"What is it?" asked Sooraya.

She wasn't covered up now, so you could see her face and black hair.

"It's a time machine, Raya."

"Why are you building a time machine?"

"In case something happens and we need to go back in time."

"Why don't you take a little brake now. We can go see a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Dad," said David.

"Yes, son," said Charles.

"Is it okay is Pietro came over?"

"Of course. He's always welcome."

"Thanks, Chuck," said Pietro, running into the room and stood next to David, arm on his shoulder.

Charles smiled. The boys looked like younger versions of himself and Erik (Magneto).

'I just hope their friendship lasts,' thought Charles.

"Alright, have fun. And make sure no one knows Pietro's here."

Charles didn't mind that Pietro and David were friends. In fact, he was glad. He hoped this would lead to Pietro joining the X-Men. But not everyone was happy they were friends. They didn't trust Pietro.

"Thanks, Dad," said David.

Pietro and David were playing Crazy Taxi and talked.

"Have you heard from your dad or sister?" asked David.

"No," said Pietro. "I haven't seen my dad since Apocalypse and when Wanda got her memories back, she left saying she never wanted to see me again."

"I'm sorry, Tro."

"Don't be, Dave. You couldn't have done anything."

"Ya know, you should join the X-Men. Lance is thinking of joining. And you could use your powers to do some good."

"I've been thinking about it. But I don't know if I could be a hero."

"Sure you could. There's a hero in you. I can see it."

"You can be just like your dad sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I guess not."

They laughed a bit.

"So, did you asked Betsy out yet?" asked Pietro.

"What?" said David. "I don't know-"

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about."

David blushed.

"I just can't talk to her. Everytime I see her, I get all nervous. She's so beautiful. Her long, black hair and she beautiful blue eyes."

"It's not hard to talk to a girl."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You avoid Laura lots of times."

Pietro blushed.

"Okay, how 'bout this. We'll both go right now and look for them and tell them how we feel and asked them out."

"Who goes first?"

"If we Laura first I go and if we see Betsy first you go."

"Sounds fair."

They went looking for the girls.

* * *

"Any problems, Evan?" asked Scott.

"None," said Evan.

Evan moved back into the Institute. Hank was able to find a way to stop Evan's bone spikes from growing and he was back to normal.

"Scott! Evan!" cried Jubilee, running fast toward them.

"What's wrong!" asked Scott.

"I heard Quicksilver's in the mansion!"

"Maximoff!?" exclaimed Evan, angry. "He's dead!"

* * *

"Do you ever think about the future?" asked Pietro.

"Sometimes, yeah," said David.

"Sometimes I wounder if the moves and choices I make are the right ones. I wounder how they affect the future."

"We can only hope we do the right thing."

Pietro nodded.

"Hey, Maximoff!"

Pietro turned and then quickly moved. A spike was in the wall.

"Evan, the hell?" yelled David.

"What's he doing here, David?" demanded Scott.

"My dad said it was okay he came!"

"Well we don't think it's okay!" Evan fired more spikes.

Pietro ran off. He found himself in the lab.

"Cool, the lab! I've only seen this place once."

He looked around. He spotted the time machine.

"I wounder what that machine does."

Scott ran in, saw Pietro, and blasted him.

Pietro went flying into the machine. It started making noise and electricity.

David, Evan, Jubilee, Ororo, Hank, Charles, Sooraya, and Forge ran into the lab. (Okay, Charles wheeled quickly into the lab because he can't use his legs.)

"My time machine!" cried Forge.

There was a bight light. When everything cleared, Pietro was gone.

"PIETRO!" screamed David.

* * *

End of chapter one.

Please review if you want chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro was falling out of the sky. He quickly spun around and made a mini twister. He landed on his feet.

"That was close," said Pietro. "Where am I?"

He looked around. He was in a town, but it was totally recked.

"Oh my god! Is this Bayville? It looks like it's been vaporized!"

He walked around. Buildings and houses were destroyed, there was broken glass, it was one big mess. The sky was this sun-set kinda color.

'Does the Sun rise or set anymore?' thought Pietro. 'It looks like the world ended. What happened?'

He ran at super speed to the Institute. His eyes widened.

"What happened!?!"

The gate was recked and the mansion was gone. Just a pile of broken pieces. He picked up a sign that said,

Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters.

"Who destroyed the Institute? What's going on?"

He ran back to Bayville.

"Hello! Anyone here! Someone fill me in! What happened?"

Pietro saw a newspaper on the ground and picked it up. His eyes widened at the date.

'No! This can't be!'

Then he saw a kid, a boy about two years younger then him, run by, scared.

"Hey!" called Pietro. "What are you running from!"

Then a Sentinel landed in front of him.

"Target identified," said the Sentinel.

Pietro gulped.

The Sentinel aimed him hand at Pietro and fried. Pietro ran out of the way quickly.

"What the hell is going on!?!"

The Sentinel kept trying to blast Pietro. Pietro ran around the giant robot till it fell over. Pietro grabbed a stick and smashed it into the Sentinel's head.

"That should do it."

Then another Sentinel came.

"Holt, mutant," it said.

Pietro dodged the blast.

"Why are there Sentinels here!?"

"Where have you been, mate?"

Pietro turned around and saw shocked.

'John? Is that really Johnny?'

This guy did look like John. Same face and hair style. But his hair was brown instead of orange like John's.

"The name's Fireman. Don't worry, mate, I'll take care of this bloke."

Fire came out of Fireman's hands and he he used it to destroy one of the Sentinel's arms.

'He's not John,' thought Pietro. 'His hair's different and this guy can create fire. John can only control it.'

The John lookalike dodged the Sentinel's attack and then made this big fire that finished him.

"Yeah! Another Sentinel down!" cheered Fireman, happy.

"Hey, thanks," said Pietro.

"No problem, mate. Ya know, you shouldn't be out alone. It ain't safe."

"Why? Why are there Sentinels running around? Why is the city destroyed? What happened?"

"Did ya hit your head and forget or something?"

"I think so. All I remember is waking up here."

"A few years ago, there was a war between normal humans and mutant humans. Neither side won. I don't know exactly what happened, no one does, but now there are Sentinels everywhere. Some towns and cities, like this one, were destroyed. It's here we mutants are safe. Sometimes."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. Well, you don't have a place to go, so you can stay with me and my friends."

"Gee, thanks."

They walked for awhile when Fireman asked,

"I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh, it's Pie."

"Pie? Funny, you're named after a dessert. My dad had a friend named Pietro and his nickname was Pie."

"Yeah. Funny."

'There's only one way to see if I really have been transported twenty years into the future,' thought Pietro.

"What's your real name? And your parent's names?"

"My name's Aace Allerdyce. My mum and dad were Magma and Pyro. AKA Amara Aquilla and John Allerdyce."

'What?! John and Amara's son?!? Amara hates John! How did she end up marring him and have a son with him? She said he was nothing but a crazy fire loving jerk.'

"We're here," said Aace.

Pietro was looking at the Brotherhood Boarding house.

* * *

End of chapter two.

Review if you wanna read chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! I'm home!" shouted Aace.

"'Bout time," said a girl.

She had shoulder length blond hair.

"Sorry I took so long, babe. I was saving my new friend from a Sentinel."

"That him?" She pointed at Pietro.

"Yep!" said Aace. "This is Pie. Pie, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth Dukes. Her codename is Firestar."

"You can can me Liz."

"Hi," said Pietro.

"Pie's a mutant like us. He has super speed."

"Really? Cool!" said Liz. "Like Aace, I can make and control fire. My body can turn into it and I can fly."

"Awesome power," said Pietro.

'Aace is just like his dad,' thought Pietro. 'They both love fire and would fall for anyone who has fire powers. Wait! Her last name is Dukes?'

"Liz Dukes. Are you related to Fred Dukes? The Blob?"

"Yeah. He's my dad."

'DAD!'

"My mom was Maddie Pryor AKA The Red Queen."

"I've hear of Blob, but who's the Red Queen?"

"The clone of Phoenix."

"Who?"

"Jean Grey."

"Ah."

'Jean has a codename now. She was the only one without one. And I think it suits her. A phoenix is a firey bird and fire is red and so is her hair. And a phoenix is powerful and Jean is pretty strong.'

"Who's the new guy?"

A guy with grey hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hey, Randall!" said Aace. "We got a new member! Call everyone else!"

"Hang on. Everyone but Tawny is here. Guys! Come down!"

A guy with orange hair and blue eyes, a girl with blue/white skin, a dark blue/black spot on her left eye, black hair, and blue eyes, and a big, muscular guy with brown hair came running down the stairs.

"What is it, Rand?" asked the orange hair guy.

"We got a new member."

"This is Pie," said Aace. "He's a mutant like us. He has super speed."

"Nice power," said the girl.

"Now, everyone say your name, codename, and power."

"I'm Randall Darby. They call me Paralyzer. I can generate powerful fields of bio-electromagnetic energy from my body. And I can channel my electrical energy through them into shock bolts or high-voltage fields of electromagnetic energy."

"Wow!" said Pietro.

"My name is Sean Cassidy. I go by Banshee. I can fly and I have the power of sonic scream."

"You can make a person deaf with that power."

"He has before," said Liz.

"The names Neena Thurman. Call me Domino. I have the ability to subconsciously and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in my favor by making improbable, not impossible, things to occur within my line of sight, thus causing me to have "good luck" and my opponents to have "bad luck." And I'm good with guns and other weapons."

"Now that is cool," said Pietro.

"Zane Marko. They call J2. I'm the son of Juggernaut. I have the same powers he did."

"That's everyone," said Aace. "Except for Froglegs."

"Who's that?" asked Pietro.

"Her name is Tawny Tolensky," said Liz. "Her codename is Slime. We all call her Froglegs. She can create an acid slime substance that burns through most materials from her hands. And she has Superhuman Leaping. She can leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human."

'Tolensky? Todd.'

"I'm back, yo!"

Pietro's jaw almost hit the floor. This girl looked just like Todd. But girlier, prettier, and she didn't look dirty or looked like she smelled. The same hair, same eyes. And she said "Yo" like he did.

'Wow.'

"Who's he, yo?" asked Tawny.

"Our newest member," said Aace. "His name's Pie. Pie, this is Tawny."

"Hi," said Pietro, holding out his hand.

Tawny stared at him.

"Tawn?" said Liz.

"Oh! Sorry!"

She shook his hand.

'She has webbed hands too,' thought Pietro.

'Why does he look familiar?' thought Tawny.

"Well," said Aace. "Now that we got that out of the way, welcome to the Brotherhood, mate!"

"Thanks," said Pietro. "Glad to be aboard."

'I gotta lay low for awhile,' thought Pietro. 'Who knows how long I could be here. I hope I get home soon. I hope I get home at all!'

* * *

End of chapter three.

Paralyzer, J2, Banshee, and Domino are from the comics. Aace and Tawny are my OCs. Liz is an OC basted off of Liz Allan, the daughter of Blob from Earth-1610, The Ultimate Universe.

Please review if you wanna read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Present

"Where's my big brother!?!" cried Todd.

"Todd, take it easy," said David, putting his hands on Todd's shoulders.

"Take it easy?! My brother is God-knows where!"

"I'm upset and worried about him too, but going crazy over this isn't going to bring him back."

"He's right, Todd," said Lance.

"Is Pietro okay?" asked Fred.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Charles.

"But you don't know that!" said Erik.

They were able to find Pietro's father and twin sister and told them what happened.

"My friend, please try to calm down. We will find a way to bring Pietro back safely from wherever his is. Hank and Forge are fixing the time machine right now."

"I fell as if this is somehow my fault. That I should have been there for him. I was never there for my children."

"No," said Scott. "This is my fault. I blew him into the machine."

"No, it's my fault," said Jubilee. "I thought Pietro was here to cause trouble."

"Yeah," said Evan. "You two really screwed up."

"Hey! It's you fault too!" said David.

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"You attacked him," said Alex.

"So? It's not my fault."

"I hope big brother's okay," said Lorna.

Wanda said nothing. She just sat on the couch, arms crossed, facing away from everyone.

"Don't you have anything to say, Wanda?" asked Laura.

"Yeah," said Betsy. "Your twin is missing."

"So? I don't care about him."

"That's cold," said Alex. "How can you not care about your sibling?"

"He's selfish and deserves what happened to him!"

"Says you!" snapped Lorna. "God, Wanda, you are so cruel!"

"And you're a cry baby!"

"Wanda, Lorna, be nice," said Erik. "You're sisters."

"Half sisters and you don't talk to me!" Wanda snapped at her father. "You and Pietro ruined my life!"

"I did, yes, but not Pietro. Don't be mad at him."

"He didn't help me!"

"He was a kid!" said Lance. "What could he have done?"

"Wanda, we know you don't really hate your brother," said Kurt. "How can you?"

"She hates everything and everyone," said Lorna. "She's miserable and spoiled."

Wanda glared at her and stormed out of the room.

"Poor Pietro," said Kitty. "I wounder where he is now."

"Hopefully in a same time," said Rogue.

"You think he's in the past or the future?" asked Bobby.

"I think the past," said Sam.

"I bet he's in the future," said Jamie.

"It doesn't matter where and/or when he is?!" exclaimed Todd. "We need to bring him back!"

"We will, Todd," said David. "I promise you. We will."

* * *

Future

Pietro was laying on his bed.

'Funny how I was given my old room,' he thought, smiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Tawny opened the door.

"Hi," she said, softly.

"Hey. Come in."

She walked in, closed the door, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Something wrong?" asked Pietro.

"I need to know something," said Tawny.

"Okay. Ask away."

"Are you Quicksilver?"

That caught Pietro by surprise.

"What?"

"I know you're him. My dad showed me your picture. And he talked about you a lot. What I don't know is why you're so young."

Pietro sighed.

"Okay, I am Pietro Maximoff. I got sent here by accident. I'm from the past."

"The past?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks. Can you tell me who your parents are?"

"You know one of them. My mom was a mutant named Pixie and my dad was a mutant called Toad."

"I knew you were his kid."

"Yeah. I got his looks."

"But you're prettier."

Tawny smiled. "Thanks."

"Where is Todd? And Fred, John, and Amara?"

Tawny frowned.

"Gone."

Pietro's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I don't know where my dad is, but Fred, John, and Amara are dead. The Sentinels killed them."

Pietro couldn't believe this.

'Todd's gone? And Fred, Johnny, and Amara are dead? No. This can't be.'

"This future is messed up! It's like we're in Hell or something! Now I hate the stupid robots even more! They killed my friends just 'cause they were mutants!"

"Not just mutants."

"Huh?"

"Humans are killed too. The Sentinels want to destroy every living organism."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

'This is bad,' thought Pietro. 'I have to get back to my time and warn everyone about this. Oh god, I hope Lance and David aren't dead too. Or Wanda, Lorna, and Laura. Four dead friends is enough! Well, three. Amara didn't like me. I think the only New Mutants that liked me were Ray, Bobby, and Jamie. And Rahne had a crush on me and Sam hated me because of it. Jubilee and Amara didn't like me and I don't know about Roberto. I hardly see that guy. I wounder if any of them are dead or alive.'

"I'm glad you're here," said Tawny. "We could use your help. The Sentinels are taking mutants left and right."

"I'll make sure it stops, Tawny," said Pietro. "I promise."

* * *

End of chapter Four.

Review if you want a new chapter to read.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" asked Pietro.

"Nothin', mate," said Aace. "The TV doesn't work, reading is lame, so it's pretty much dullsvile. The only fun we have is destroying Sentinels."

"That's it? Just stay here and be bored and fight Sentinels?"

"Yeah."

"How fun."

"You really think that's fun?"

"I was be sarcastic, you crazy Aussie."

"Oh. Hey, that's what people used to call me dad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

'I know,' thought Pietro.

"So, Pie, I know you said you don't remember much, but what do you remember? Ya had a family? Were they all mutants?"

"Uh, my dad and sisters were."

"What were their powers?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is having a father and two sisters."

"I never had any siblings. My parents were killed before they could have more kids."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aace."

"S'alright, mate. It's the Sentinels' fault."

Pietro heard the door open and saw Tawny hopping up the stairs.

"Hey, Tawny."

She stopped and hopped a few steps down.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you go?"

"No where, yo."

"What's with the bag?"

Tawny looked at the bag in her hand.

"I was looking for food. Didn't find any."

"Oh."

She hopped up.

Pietro went back to Aace and started thinking.

'Why do I have the feeling she was lying? What was she really doing?'

* * *

Pietro walked down the hall and saw Tawny leaving one of the rooms.

"Tawny?"

She turned to him.

"Oh, hi, Pietro. What do you want, yo?"

"That's not your room. What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing. I just wanted some only time."

"Then why not go to your room? No one bothers anyone and goes in each others rooms."

Tawny didn't say anything.

"Tawny, is there something you're not telling me."

"I can't tell you. Please don't go in that room. Please."

Pietro stayed silent for awhile.

"Fine," he finally said.

Tawny left.

'But I can still listen,' thought Pietro.

He pressed his ear to the door. He heard. . Crying?

'Someone's in there crying. Who and why?'

Pietro was going to go in, but he told Tawny he wouldn't.

'I'll find out.'

He went to his room.

* * *

Pietro was laying in bed. He couldn't sleep.

He felt something under his pillow.

He pulled in out and saw a picture of himself, Wanda, and the rest of the Brotherhood.

'I miss you guys. I miss David too. And Lorna. And Laura. And pretty much everyone.'

A tear ran down is cheek. He wiped it away.

'The person in the room isn't the only one crying around here.'

* * *

End of chapter five.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Present

Kurt was outside enjoying the fresh air. the he hear the sound of someone crying. He followed it to the gazebo. There he saw someone.

"Wanda?"

He went closer. He put his hand on her shoulder.

That startled her.

"Sorry," apologized Kurt. "I heard you crying. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after what happened to Pietro."

"Who cares about him?"

"You do because you're crying about him."

"I am NOT crying about that selfish bastard!"

"Wanda, you don't have to act like this. There's nothing wrong with worrying about your twin brother. If something happened to Rogue I'd be worried about her."

Wanda didn't respond.

"Wanda-"

She started crying again.

"Wanda, talk to me."

"It's my fault!"

"What is?"

"That he's gone! I blamed him for every bad thing in my life and told him I never wanted to see him again! And I told him I hoped something terrible happened too him! This is all my fault!"

Kurt pulled her into an embrace. Wanda sobbed on his shoulder.

"Do blame yourself, Wanda. Pietro would be very upset with himself if he found out you were sad because of him."

"I want him to come home, Kurt. I wish he was here."

"I know. Don't worry. Forge will fix the time machine and bring Pietro back safely."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Remy, John, Peter, Bobby, Rahne, and Jamie were in the entertainment room, but no one was entertainment themselves.

"Poor, Pietro," said Remy.

"Yeah," said John. "I miss the guy."

"I hope our little brother is okay," said Peter.

Bobby thought it would be best to change the subject.

"So, now that Magneto isn't going to try and make mutant the dominant species, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Don't know, mate," said John. "I haven't decided if I wanna stay here or go back to Australia."

"Remy thinks Remy will stay here," said Remy. "Remy wants to get closer to chere."

"Good luck with that," said Jamie.

"I am going to go back to Russia to be with my family again," said Peter. "Now that Magneto isn't blackmailing me I can go back."

"Rahne, you okay?" asked Bobby.

"Huh?" Rahne snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry. I couldn't help but think of Pietro. He's been gone for about two weeks."

"Rahne likes Pietro," sang Jamie.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, little girl," said Peter. "Pietro may not look it, but he is very strong. He will find a way back to us."

"I hope so."

* * *

Future

It's been two weeks since Pietro arrived in the future.

'I wonder if they're looking for me,' thought Pietro.

He had gotten close to the Brotherhood. Aace was like his best friend there. And so was Tawny. He was really close to her. Just like he was close to Todd back in his own time. But something bothered him. Tawny kept going into that room a lot. Pietro was getting suspicious.

'Why does she go into that room? Who's inthere?'

He was going to find out.

* * *

Tawny was head to the room with a bag. She stopped when she saw Pietro standing in front of the door. Arms crossed.

"Pietro," said Tawny.

"Tawny," said Pietro. "What are you doing with that bag?"

"N-nothin', yo."

"Nothing? Really?"

"Why would I do anything?"

"Well, you always come in this room a lot. And a few times I've heard crying on the other side of the door."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Is there someone inside."

"No."

"No? You sure?"

"Please, Pietro. You don't want to see him."

"Why? Who is he? And what's in that bag?"

With his super speed, Pietro took the bag and looked inside. He opened it and quickly closed it.

"Bugs?"

Tawny didn't speak.

"Why are there bugs here?" asked Pietro.

"They're for me. I eat bugs."

"Liar. You don't eat bugs. I see you eat normal food."

Pietro thought for a sec.

"Hang on. There are bugs in this bag, you give them to the person in that room, you said Todd was gone, which means he could be anyway, and he's the only person I know who eats bugs."

Pietro's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God."

"Pietro," said Tawny.

Pietro started pounding on the door.

"TODD! TODD! OPEN THE DOOR, TODD! IT'S ME! PIETRO! OPEN UP, TODD! TODD!"

* * *

End of chapter six.

Review or Wanda will cry some more and so will Pietro.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, midnight-lady123123. I really appreciate it.

Out of curiosity, who did you think it was?

Anyway, enjoy my new chapter.

* * *

"TODD! OPEN THE DOOR, TODD! TODD!"

"Pietro, leave," begged Tawny.

Pietro didn't listen. Then he kicked opened the door.

"Todd?"

He saw the back a someone facing him.

"Todd? It that you, little bro?"

The person stood up. Then he turned and faced Pietro.

"Todd!"

It was Todd. He looked older. His hair was longer and he looked so dead and sad. He had this sad look and his eyes held so much depression.

"Oh my god, Todd, what happened to you!" said Pietro. "You look like someone died."

"People did die, bro," said Todd, sadly. "My wife, my friends, everyone. I saw women and children get slaughtered like animals. My brothers die before my I eyes. I remember them killed Freddy and taking John and Amara away. He heard Megan scream, but I couldn't do anything."

"Megan?"

"My mom," said Tawny.

"Oh. Oh, Todd, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, yo. Don't be sorry."

"So, you've been in there ever since the Sentinels took over?"

"Yeah. I've been too depressed too leave my room. Tawny has been giving me food and keeping me company."

"Todd, how did this happen?"

"Let me think for a sec, yo. Oh right! The Senator was killed by some mutants and then people got angry and scared. That triggered a war. Sentinels were built to destroy us mutants and then somethin' went wrong. The Sentinels were killin' everybody, yo! They destroyed everything!"

"Even the Institute," said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Todd.

"What happened to me and Lance? And the X-Men?"

"Don't know, yo."

"Now that Pietro's here, we can defend ourselves from the Sentinels," said Tawny.

"Defend?" said Pietro. "Don't you mean fight back?"

"You crazy, yo? We can't beat them!"

"She's right, Tro," said Todd. "We can't do nothin'. They're too tough."

Pietro narrowed his eyes at him.

"So you're just giving up? You're not going to avenge the mutants that died?"

"I can't. Those Sentinels can and will kill me!"

"What happened to you, Todd? What happened to that tough little guy who stood up to stupid jocks and Apocalypse?"

"This is bigger, Tro."

"You pathetic toad! Fine! Be a coward! If you won't stand up and fight, then me and the Brotherhood will!"

He ran off.

* * *

"What!?!" yelled Pietro.

"You're talking crazy, mate," said Aace. "There's no way we can beat those things."

"Yeah," said Liz. "We're not strong enough."

"But you guys are the Brotherhood!"

"We're only here for ourselves," said Domino.

"We only fight Sentinels if we have to," said Sean.

"It's not like we're hero or anything," said Zane.

"The Sentinels are too powerful, so why bother," said Rand.

"So you're just giving up?" asked Pietro.

"There's nothing we can do," said Tawny.

"Nothing you can do! You can at least try! God you future generation of mutants are pathetic!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Pie?" asked Aace.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff and I'm from the past."

"What?! You mean you're Quicksilver!?!" exclaimed Liz.

"That's right, Liz. I knew your dad."

"How'd you get here?" asked Sean.

"It was an accident. Now I'm not going to stay here and watch more innocents get killed! I'm going to fight! And whoever wants to join me can come."

No one moved.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!"

* * *

End of chapter seven.

Please review.

Oh, and when I finish this story I'm going to write a new story where Pietro will get some new powers. Only problem is I don't know what powers to give him. If you have an ideas feel free to give them.


	8. Chapter 8

'I'll stop the Sentinels myself,' thought Pietro.

He couldn't believe the Brotherhood. They were just like the Brotherhood from his time. Only cared about about themselves. Only save themselves. They didn't care about other mutants. And they were cowards. Too scared to fight just like Lance, Fred, and Todd were to fight Apocalypse. Only he and Wanda had guts to fight.

Well, true Pietro didn't go to Mexico the same time Wanda did, but was because Pietro didn't want to fight his own father. But not too long later, he felt his sister was in trouble and had to spend about an hour or so talking the boys into coming and helping him.

He saw some Sentinels blasting the city.

'I'll avenge Fred, John, and everyone else who's fallen myself.'

* * *

The Brotherhood and Todd was back at the boarding house living room.

"The guy's crazy if he thinks he can stop all those Sentinels himself," said Randall.

"You can say that again," said Sean.

Neena nodded.

"I'm not that surprised," said Liz. "He is Quicksilver. My dad said he wasn't one to back down from anything."

Tawny was in deep thought. She was thinking about Pietro and what he said.

_Flashback_

_"Pietro, please don't do this," begged Tawny. "You'll get killed!"_

_"So?" said Pietro. "Lots of innocent mutants get killed. It's not fair or right."_

_"Please don't go! I don't want you to die!"_

_"If I don't who will?! You can't just sit back and let others step on you, Tawny. You have to stand up for yourself. Even if it means losing sometimes. It's true I may die, but I have to try. I can't stand and watch people get killed."_

_End Of Flashback_

Tawny stood up.

"Froglegs?" said Aace.

"I'm going to help him."

"NO!" shouted Todd. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"Dad, lots of mutants are dying. If we don't do something, we'll be next. I'm not going to stay here and be scared. I'm going to fight with Pietro and nothing's going to stop me."

Tawny hopped to the door.

"Wait up, kid," said Neena. "I'll come too."

"Thanks, Dom."

"I'll go too," said Liz.

"I'll go were my babe goes," said Aace. "Plus we can't let Pie get himself killed. No matter how crazy the guy is, he's our friend and one of us."

"Yeah," said Rand. "Guess I'll come too."

"I can fight," said Zane.

"Count me in," said Sean.

Todd stared at them.

"But you might not come back."

"True," said Aace. "But we have to at least try to stop 'em. Pie was right. We can't let them push us around. Those bots took me mum and dad. And I'll avenge 'em."

"Mr. Tolensky," said Liz. "I know you're shaken up after what happened, but you can't let control your life."

"We're going, Dad," said Tawny. "I wish you'd come with."

They went out to help their friend. Their brother.

* * *

"Hey, you big piece of rusted metal!" shouted Pietro, trying the get the Sentinel's attention. "I'm a mutant! Come and get me!"

The Sentinel turned to Pietro.

"Mutant life signs confirmed," it said.

It walked over to Pietro. Pietro ran around it. It tore apart.

'One down. Something many more to go,' thought Pietro.

Then ten of them showed up.

'Well, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Oh well. This is a challenge. I like challenges.'

Pietro lifted a piece of metal (In the comics, Pietro can lift/press 1000 pounds with his upper body and his legs can lift/press 1 ton.) and threw it at one of the sentinels. It hit the sentinel in the head and it fell. Another Sentinel tried to crush Pietro under it's foot, but Pietro did a back flip to get out of the way. One blasted Pietro in the back. He fell on his front. He quickly got up and hid behind a broken building till he recovered.

'OW! That hurt! I gotta be more careful. I may heal fast, but not as fast as Logan. I don't have the healing factor sadly.'

A Sentinel Landed in front of him. It aimed it's hand at Pietro and fired. Pietro jumped high and dodged the attack. A sentinel slapped Pietro to the ground. He got up on his hands. He turned to head over.

A Sentinel was charging up for one big attack.

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Oh no! This is it!'

The blast was fired.

* * *

End of chapter eight.

Review if you want Pietro to live.


	9. Chapter 9

A Sentinel was charging up for one big attack.

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Oh no! This is it!'

The blast was fired.

It never hit him. Zane was standing in front of him.

"Zane?"

"That's my name. Don't ware it out."

Pietro saw Aace, Liz, Randall, Sean, Neena, and Tawny behind Zane.

"I thought you guys weren't coming."

"You stand up for us, we'll do the same for you," grinned Aace.

Firestar's body turned to fire. She flew up and destroyed one on the Sentinels with her fire blasts. Domino was shooting them with her guns. Paralyzer used his electric power to shock and destroy one of the Sentinels. Banshee flew in the air and used his sonic scream. J2 used his super strength to fight the Sentinels. Fireman made fireballs and threw them at the Sentinels. Slime jumped on one and used her acid slime to burn and melt the bots. Quicksilver was running, the Sentinels tried to shoot him, but he was too fast for them. They ended up shooting each other.

"Wait a go, guys!" said Pietro "You're doing great!"

Aace fired some more fireballs and destroyed two more Sentinels. Liz got hit and was falling.

"LIZ!" screamed Aace.

He ran over and caughter before she hit the ground.

Domino shot some Sentinels in the eye and them fell.

"Dom, look out!" cried Banshee.

She turned and saw a Sentinel ready to blast her. Banshee lifted Domino and flew away from the robot. Paralyzer then shocked it.

"Liz, are you okay?" asked Aace, worried.

"I'm fine, Aace," said Liz.

She noticed a Sentinel and fire blasted it. Liz flew up and burned some more.

"There are so many!"

"More keep coming!" shouted Rand.

Tawny hopped away from all their attacks.

"Hit the frog and win the prise."

A Sentinel brought it's fist down. Tawny jumped on it.

"Miss and you're acid burned."

The slime melted it.

Then, Tawny got blasted and was sent flying. She landed on her back.

"Froglegs, are you okay, mate?" asked Aace.

"Yeah," said Tawny. "I'm fine, yo."

She sat up.

A Sentinel aimed it's hand at her and was going to fire.

"TAWNY!" screamed Pietro.

Tawny's eyes widened. Then she closed them shout.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL ALONE, YOU STUPID ROBOT!"

Toad jumped up and kicked the Sentinel with his legs. Hard.

He landed on his feet.

"Dad!" said Tawny, smiling.

Todd smiled at her.

'Knew you'd come, bro,' thought Pietro.

Domino was able to shot down five more Sentinels. Liz was shot down from the sky, but she got up, hair turned to fire and fire was in her hands, and flew at one of the Sentinels and burned it to a crisp. Paralyzer and Banshee took out three together. J2 took out two on his own.

"How much longer are we going to fight?" asked Aace, taking out another Sentinel.

"We're done," said Pietro. "No more are coming. Only three are left."

Todd spat out some slime and hit one in the face. Zane finished it off. Domino took care the the second one.

Pietro ran on the last and kicked it head off.

They all gathered together.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Pietro. "You all surprised me. Now that you guys wanna fight back, we can start planing how to stop the Sentinels for good!"

"Whoa there, mate," said Aace. "We're not up for that yet. We only came 'cause we didn't want ya dead."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"No, thank you," said Tawny. "You were right."

"But we're still not fighting," said Liz. "We're not like you. We weren't trained to be soldiers and fight wars."

"Is that what Fred told you?"

"Isn't that what your dad did? Train you to be a mutant soldier?"

"Yeah. And now I'm glad he did."

"Hey, I thought of something," said Sean. "You're from the past, right? Just go back in time and make sure this never happens."

"I can't! I don't have the time machine! It was at the Institute, but it was destroyed! If I could go back, I'd change it all! This future is messed up! And no one is doing anything to fix it! Where are the heros!?! WHERE ARE THE X-MEN!?!?!"

"They moved," said Todd.

Pietro looked at his friend. "What?"

"They're still in this state, but the left Bayville. They moved to New York City."

"But you-"

"Said I didn't know where they were. Sorry I lied."

"They're still around," whispered Pietro.

"I don't know who exactly is still alive. All I know is about ten years ago they left when the mansion was bombed. New York is one of the few places the Sentinels didn't take over. You, Lance, and Wanda went with them."

"Me and them are in New York. Then I have to go there. I have to go. They can send me back."

"Good luck, mate," said Aace. "Hope ya get home."

"Thanks, Aussie," said Pietro.

They shook hands.

"Later," said Sean.

"Later."

"Ya better fix this," said Rand.

"Yeah," said Zane, grinning. "Or I'll beat you."

Pietro smiled.

"I'll try."

"See ya," said Neena.

"Bye, Pie," said Liz.

"Bye, Liz."

They hugged.

"Bye, Pietro," said Tawny. "And thanks again."

"No problem, little sis," said Pietro, smiling.

He gave her a hug. She hugged back.

Pietro turned to Todd.

"Take care of them, And yourself."

Todd nodded. "Yeah."

"I promise I'll fix everything."

"I know you will, yo."

They shook hands.

"See ya," said Pietro.

* * *

End of chapter nine.

Don't worry, Jflower. I promise I'll put Nocturne in this story soon.

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro made it to New York fast. It wasn't bad. The city was in good shape. There were people there. Walking and driving cars. Being normal and stuff. Nothing was going wrong.

'They're lucky,' thought Pietro. 'The Sentinels didn't come for them yet.'

But that didn't mean they'd never come. They could show up any minute.

'I have to get to the Institute.'

"Excuse me," he said to a woman. "Where can I find the Xavier Institute?"

She gave him the directions.

"Thanks."

Pietro stood in front of the gate. On the other side was a large mansion. There was a sign that said,

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

'They changed the name.'

He saw someone come out and walk toward him.

It was a girl and she looked like. . .

"Jean!" exclaimed Pietro.

The Jean look-a-like was face-to-face with him.

"Jean! Oh am I glad to see you! Please let me in!"

"I'm not Jean Grey."

Pietro look a good look at her. She did have Jean's face and hair, but her eyes were brown, not green.

"Oh, sorry. You look a lot like her."

"I get that a lot."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Rachel Summers. Scott and Jean Summers are my parents."

'I'm not surprised they got married and had a kid.'

"They call me Marvel Girl. I have the same powers as my mom. I'm a telepath and I have telekinesis."

"Cool."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry, but I read your mind to make sure you weren't a bad guy. I know you're Quicksilver from the past."

"Yeah. And I need your help."

"Come with me. We'll help you."

She opened the gate and took him in the mansion.

"I'll send everyone a telepathic message to let them know about you," said Rachel.

"Alright," said Pietro.

The walked down the hall and saw a girl with Rogue's hair and Gambit's eyes.

"Hey, Red, this Quickie?" asked the girl.

"Yes, Marian. Pietro, this is Marian LeBeau."

"Some call me Gamble. My parents were Marie and Remy. AKA Rogue and Gambit. I have my dad's powers."

"For real? Your parents are Rogue and Remy?" asked Pietro. "In my time, Rogue haaates Remy."

"Believe it, kid," said Marian, with a grin.

'She reminds me of Remy.'

"I'm not their only kid. I have a little brother named Rad. He be a year younger then I. He a shape shifter."

"Like his grandma Mystique."

"Oui."

"Nice."

"Hey, Red, you should introduce him to everyone. He could be with us for awhile, so might as well get to know everyone."

"I was doing that," said Rachel.

"Continue on then, mon ami."

Marian left.

"Marian's a good friend, but here and there she can be an annoying smart-aleck."

"Remy was the same," said Pietro with a smile.

"Let's meet the others,"said Rachel, also smiling.

They shortly came across three other teens. A boy with short blond hair, another boy with brown hair, and a girl with dark hair and dark skin.

"Guys, this is Pietro."

"S'up," said the blond boy. "I'm Arden Crisp. Codename's Thunder Boom. My parents were Berzerker and Boom Boom. I have both their powers."

"Tabby and Ray's kid," said Pietro. "You look like both of them."

"Hi," said the other boy. "I'm Jay Guthrie. They call me Fang because I turn into a wolf like my mom Wolfsbane. Cannonball is my dad."

"Sam and Rahne? Rahne has a crush on me. I didn't think Sam could get her attention."

"He did."

The girl smiled at him. "My name's Rosine Da Costa. Reignfire is my codename. I have the same powers as my dad. My dad was Sunspot AKA Roberto Da Costa and my mom was Mirage AKA Danielle Moonstar."

"I knew those two liked each other."

"So you're really Pietro from the past?" asked Arden.

"Yeah."

"Cool," said Jay.

"I hope you enjoy yourself here," said Rosine.

"I hope so too."

"Let's go," said Rachel.

* * *

End of chapter ten.

I'll introduce the rest of the new X-Men in the next chapter.

Rachel is from the comics. Marian, Arden, Jay, and Rosine are my OCs.

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

"S'up," said a boy with Remy's hair and Rouge's eyes. "I'm Shapeshift. Real name is Rad LeBeau."

"I met your sister," said Pietro.

"Yeah. She's a good kid."

"Isn't she older then you? Which makes you the kid."

"So?"

"You're right. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Ya know, when I change shape, I can copy a mutants powers."

"Whoa! Awesome!"

A boy with black hair and a girl with brown walked over.

"You're Quicksilver, right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I'm Hope Drake. This is my older brother Joel."

"Iceman and Jubilee are our parents," said Hope's brother.

"Oh yeah," said Pietro. "You look like your dad, but have you mom's hair color. And Hope looks like Jubilee, but has Bobby's hair color."

"I have my dad's powers too," said Hope. "I'm Icegirl."

"And I have my mom's powers," said Joel. "I'm Fireworks."

"Sweet."

"Let's go meet the others," said Rachel.

They went to the kitchen and found a girl with blond hair with green streaks in it, a boy look looked like Jamie, and. . .

'Wow. He looks like Daniels, but have black hair,' thought Pietro.

"Guys," said Rachel. "Say hi to Pietro."

"Hi, Pietro!" said the girl.

She rushed over and hugged him.

"Her name is Haley Summers. We're cousins."

"My parents are Alex Summers and Lorna Dane. AKA Havok and Polaris," said Haley. "They call me Plasma because like my dad and uncle Scott, I can shoot Optic/Plasma blasts. From my eyes like my uncle and my hands like my dad. And from my mouth."

"I bet your blasts are powerful," said Pietro.

"They are."

"I'm John Madrox," said the Jamie look a like. "My friends call me Johnny. Jamie Madrox AKA Multiple and Layla Miller are my parents. My codename's Duplicate 'cause like my dad, I can make copies of myself."

"If you bump into something or someone will you make copies like Jamie used to?" asked Pietro.

"Sometimes, yeah," said John.

"Hey," said the Evan look a like.

He extended his hand to shack Pietro's. They shook.

"My name's Dan Daniels. They call me Quill."

"Dan Daniels?" chuckled Pietro.

"Yeah, I know," said Dan, his lips formed a light smile. "I think it's funny too."

"Is Dan short for Daniel?"

"No."

"That would be funnier. Daniel Daniels."

"Yeah."

"So, you're Evan's son."

"And Callisto's. I have my dad's power and I can see in the dark and fight like my mom."

"Hey, have you guys seen T.J.?" asked a black haired, blue eyed guy, who just walked in.

"No," everyone said.

"Billy, Pietro's here," said Haley.

"Oh, hey," said Billy. "My name's William Maximoff. I go by Billy. Wiccan is my codename."

"Hi, Billy. Nice to-"

Pietro froze.

"Maximoff? Are you my-?"

"Son? No. I'm you're nephew. Wanda is my mom."

'Wanda has a son?' thought Pietro.

"My powers are Lightning Generation. I can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. I have Light Projection. I can project intense light and heat. My powers are also Energy/Solid Constructs. I can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. And I can use magic and heal."

"All useful gifts."

"Thanks. I have a twin brother named Thomas."

"You're a twin?"

"Like you and mom."

"Hey, Bill!" said a white haired, blue eyed boy.

He came in at super speed.

"Did ya find her?"

"No, but I found Uncle Tro," said Billy.

The boy turned to Pietro and grinned.

"Hi, Uncle Tro! I'm Tommy Maximoff! Wanda's son and your nephew! I have the same powers as you! Superspeed! Everyone calls me Speed! Me and Billy are twins!"

"You have super speed? Awesome, kid! Personally, they're the best powers to have."

"I know, right."

"Some powers are better," said Haley.

"Whatever you say, Summers."

"Who are you looking for?" asked Pietro.

"Our little sister. She's also our half sister."

"Her name's T.J.," said Billy. "That's stands for Talia Josephine."

"We can't find her," said Tommy. "Let's keep looking."

"Wait," said Pietro. "Before you go, tell me who your dad is."

"He was a red skinned android named Vision."

"He was crushed by a Sentinel," said Billy.

"An android?" asked Pietro. "Those are robot the _look _human."

"Some people think it was Mom's powers that enabled her to have a child with him."

"His powers were Energy Manipulation, Visual Scanners, Vocal Imitation, Superhuman Stamina, Reflexes, and Strength, Solar Absorption, Solar Energy Beams, Superhuman Intelligence, and Flight," said Tommy.

"Sounds like the ultimate fighting machine," said Pietro.

"He used to be. He worked for The Avengers," said Billy.

"Well, we have to go now," said Tommy. "See ya, Uncle Tro."

Tommy ran out and Billy walked.

* * *

End of chapter eleven.

Rad, Hope, Joel, Haley, John, and Dan are OCs. Billy and Tommy are based off William "Billy" Kaplan AKA Wiccan and Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd AKA Speed from the comics. Wanda and Vision had two twin sons, but they died short after they were born and were reincarnated. In this story, they weren't.

I'll put T.J. and maybe Pietro's older self and kids in the next chapter.

Review if you want that.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're mini Quicksilver?"

Pietro turned around and there was a big, muscular, dark skinned dude with black hair and brown eyes. There was an M tattoo over his right eye. Next to him a girl with the same skin color, but she had short, blond hair and blue eyes.

"I am? And you?"

"The name's Lucas Bishop. Call me Bishop. This is my little sister Shard."

"Nice to meet you, Pietro," said Shard, smiling.

"Hi," said Pietro, he smiled too. "So, you two aren't related to any of the original X-Men."

"No," said Bishop. "Our parents were killed. We joined the X-Men to stop the Sentinels from killing other innocents. Energy absorption is my power. I can absorb any types of energy directed towards me."

"Now that's an awesome power to have."

Pietro looked at Shard.

"And your powers?"

"Light Force Blasts," said Shard. "I can absorb ambient light particles from my environment and transsub them into blasts of raw concussive force."

"Cool."

"Thanks."

"Pietro, there's someone who's dying to see you," said Rachel.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Present

"Lance," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Lance.

They were both in the back garden enjoying the nigh sky.

"Do you ever think about time? And about the future and what could happen?"

"Not really. I only worry about now. Not then or what could happen."

"I didn't time about it too much then, but now, ever since Pietro was sent someway in time, I've been thinking a lot about the future."

"Please don't mention Tro."

"Sorry, Lance. We all miss him too. And hope he's okay."

"He is. He's Quicksilver. He's escaped death so many time I've lost track."

"Kay. Anyway, I've been thinking about the future. What'll be like. If we ever get married and have kids."

"I know we will."

"Oh? Okay. Then tell me, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Lance thought for a second.

"Well, a boy would be nice, but I wouldn't mind a girl."

"That'd be nice."

"She'd look just like you," said Lance, smiling. "She'll be beautiful. She'll have your face, hair, and eyes."

Kitty smiled. "She can have my face and hair, but I hope she has your eyes. I love your eyes."

"I love your smile."

"I love you."

"I love you back."

They kissed.

* * *

"Davy?" said Betsy.

David turned around quickly. His cheeks were bright red.

"B-Betsy! Hi! Wha-wha-wha-what is it?!"

"You oaky?"

"I'm fine!" said David in a high pitch. He clear he throat and spoke normal. "I'm fine. Really. Aside from what happened to Pietro, I'm good."

"I'm sorry, Davey. I know you and him were good friends."

"Yeah."

There was silence.

'Come on, David,' thought David. 'You and Pietro agreed you both would tell Betsy you had feelings for her so do it.'

"Betsy."

"Yes?"

"I want to, uh, what I'm trying to say is, uhh, I, uhm, uh, I really. Oh, I can't say it!."

He walked closer to her.

"Can I show you instead?"

"Sure."

Betsy's eyes widened when Davids lips met hers. Then she closed her eyes and kissed back. David was surprised too.

'Oh my god! He's kissing me!' thought Betsy.

'Oh my god! I'm kissing her!' thought David.

They kept kissing

* * *

Future

"So," said Pietro. "Who wants to met-Ahh!"

Someone had jumped on his back.

"Found you!" said the person.

"T.J., get off him!" ordered Rachel.

"Who died and put you in charge?"

T.J. got off and Pietro got a good look at her.

She was blue! She had blue skin, dark blue/black hair with white streaks, yellow eyes, pointed ears, a prehensile tail, and three fingers on both hands.

"Wow! So you're T.J., huh," said Pietro.

She smiled. "Yeah. T.J. Wagner. Nocturne is my code name."

"I knew it! You're Kurt's kid!"

T.J. nodded. "Both Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch are my parents. Which makes you my uncle."

"Wow. Kurt and Wanda. So, T.J., what are your powers?"

"I have a lot of different powers," said T.J. "I have Heightened Agility and Reflexes, Night Vision, Micro-Suction Discs like my dad, and Hex Bolts and Probability Fields like my mom."

"Nice powers, Teej."

"Funny, you just called me the name you're future self calls me."

"Really? Hey, do you know where I am now?"

"Uh, no. I, uh, gotta go. See ya."

"T.J., your brothers were looking for you," said Rachel.

"Then I better find them."

She left.

"Why didn't she want to tell me about my future self?" Pietro asked Rachel.

"I'll tell you later. I promise. Now I want you to meet someone."

They went into the entertainment room.

"Pietro, meet-"

* * *

End of chapter twelve.

Bishop and his sister Shard are from the comics. So is T.J. She's the daughter of Kurt and Wanda is the Earth-2182 comics.

Review if you wanna read the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pietro, meet Shadow Shake."

Two people were in the room. A muscular black haired, blue eyed nineteen year old Russian boy and a brown haired, brown eyed seventeen year old girl.

The girl smiled at Pietro and ran over.

"Pietro! Hi! It's great too see you again! Oh, wait, this is the first time you're meeting me. I forgot for a sec that you're from the past."

"It's okay. You look like Kitty Pryde."

"She's my mom. Lance Alvers is my dad. My name's Kate Alvers."

"Lance and Kitty's daughter! Oh man! I mean, I'm part surprised and part not surprised. Those two are always getting into stupid fights, break up, and then make up."

"Yeah. You told me that. They got married and had me. They were going to have more kids, but stuff happened."

"The Sentinels?"

Kate nodded. "I have both of their powers."

"That's cool. Rachel said you really wanted to see me. Why?"

"Why? 'Cause you're my favorite uncle. You told me stories about how you, dad, and the Brotherhood first became a team, the pranks you pulled, and all the good times. I really missed you."

"Missed me? What happened to me?"

"Oh, you don't know yet?"

"Guess he doesn't, Kay," said the Russian boy.

"Oh, this is my friend Pete Rasputin," said Kate. "Everyone calls him Metal Man, 'cause like his dad Peter Rasputin AKA Colossus he has Organic Steel Transformation."

"You look pretty strong now," said Pietro. "You must be really strong when you're metal."

"I am," said Pete.

"You look like Peter. Are you a gentle giant like he was?"

Pete smiled. "You'll find out."

A boy and a girl walked into the room. The girl had red hair, silver eyes, and Silvermetal skin. The boy looked just like Pietro friend David Haller, but had black hair.

"This him?" asked the girl.

"Sure is," said Kate.

"Hi, I'm Cessily Kincaid. My codename is Mercury. These are my powers. Malleable Bio-Mercury Form. It allows me to alter my shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from my skin, or molding myself into different forms. My ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons."

"Cool power," said Pietro.

"Thanks."

"Hello, Pietro," said the boy.

He extended his hand to shake Pietro's. The shook hands.

"My name is Charlie Haller. David Haller is my father. My mother is Betsy Braddock AKA Psylocke. Marvel Man is my codename."

"David and Betsy? Yeah! I'm glad for them. You have the same powers as them?"

"Yeah. I have Telekinesis and I have Telepathy like them."

"Cool. It's nice to meet you. It was nice meeting all of you."

Rachel, Kate, Pete, Cessily, and Charlie smiled.

"Rach, can you take me to the lab?"

Rachel stared at him.

"Rachel?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. Only one person calls me Rach."

"Who?"

"Uh, you don't know him. Now. Anyway, follow me to the lab."

* * *

Two people were in the lab. A muscular guy with black hair and blue eyes and a dark skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," said the guy. "I'm Hardy McCoy. Beast is my father. I have super human strength and intelligence. My friends call me Muscles."

"Nice to meet you," said Pietro.

"I'm Mirah Qadir," said the girl. "Forge and Dust are my parents. They call me Sand because I have my mom's power. I also have intelligence like my dad."

"Nice. I came here here because I want to ask about the time machine."

"We're fixing it up now," said Hardy.

"We're trying to fix it as fast as we can," said Mirah. "The sooner we can send you back, the sooner you can warn everyone about this and have it prevented."

Pietro nodded.

"Let's let them work, Pietro," said Rachel.

"Okay."

They left the lab.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Were am I? And your parents and everyone else's parents?"

Rachel was silent.

"Ray?"

"My dad is missing. And my mom is dead."

Pietro's eyes widened.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"And everyone else?"

"Follow me to the infirmary."

The walked and talked.

"Professor X is dead. And so is Hank, Peter, Remy, Rogue, Wanda, Kurt, Ray, Tabitha, Bobby, Jubilee, Evan, Danielle, Forge and Dust. Logan, Kitty, Lance, David, Alex, Lorna are missing. Ororo, Betsy, Roberto, Sam, Rahne, Jamie, and Layla are in comas."

"W-what?! Wanda's dead!?! That many are dead?!"

"I'm sorry."

They reached infirmary and Pietro found Ororo, Roberto, Sam, Rahne, Jamie, and Layla in hospital beds.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

Then he noticed someone else in bed.

He walked over and was shocked.

'Th-that's me!!'

It was Pietro. He didn't change much. He just looked a little older. He laid motionless on the bed.

"He's alive, but he might as well be dead. If I had my way, I'd pull the plug on all of them. Especially Quicksilver."

Pietro looked up to see who said that. He looked at a boy with a cape and helmet on. He had blue eyes and Pietro could see some white hair.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

What he said Pietro couldn't believe.

"Hello, Father."

* * *

End of chapter thirteen.

Cessily is from the comics. Kate, Pete, Charlie, Hardy, and Mirah are OCs.

Wow! Pietro meet his future self and his son!

Please review to find out what happens next.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're my son?" Pietro asked the boy.

"Unfortunately."

"I take it you and I don't get along."

"He doesn't get along with anyone anymore," said Rachel. "He changed."

"I haven't changed, Marvel Girl."

"Yes you have! You used to call me Rach, not Marvel Girl! Used to smile, but now you don't!"

"Why should I smile? We live in Hell. No one should smile and be happy."

"No one should be sad or miserable like you," sneered Pietro.

The boy huffed.

"What's your name anyway?"

"His name is Roic Maximoff," said Rachel.

"It is not!" barked Roic. "My name is Magnus."

"Magnus?" said Pietro. "Charles used to call my dad that. Do you have Magneto's powers?"

"Maybe I do."

"That explains your get-up."

"In honor of my grandfather. He fought hard. And gave his life to make sure we all survived."

"My father is dead too?"

"We're not sure," said Rachel. "He could still be alive, but we're not a hundred percent sure."

"So, Wanda's dead, Lorna's missing, Magneto is either dead or missing. Roic, or Magnus, whatever, here is my son."

He turned to his son.

"Who is your mother?"

"She's missing," said Roic.

"Who is she?"

"Doesn't matter. She's gone now. Just like the others."

"Goddammit, you piece of shit!" yelled Pietro. "Your father just asked you who your mother is, so tell me right now who she is!"

"I'll give you a hint. 23."

"23? You mean X-23? Laura?"

"Bingo! You got it right! What do we give him, Johnny?"

Pietro narrowed his eyes at Roic.

"Don't make me give you a spanking, young man."

"You have no right to do that. You're not my father."

"I will be."

"Boys, boys, calm down," said Rachel. "There's no need to fight. Roic, were are your younger siblings?"

Roic didn't say anything. Rachel sighed.

"Where are your younger siblings, _Magnus_?"

"Last time I saw them, they were in the Danger room. I don't know if they're still there. You could check."

"Thanks. Let's go, Pietro."

Pietro followed Rachel out. He took one last look at his son before looking away and left with Rachel.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. He was just like this one day. I'm worried about him."

"I think you should. Wait! Me and Laura had more kids?"

"Yes. Roic is your first born. He has your father's powers. Then you had twins. Then you had a little girl."

"How old are they? And you and everyone else?"

"The average age is 16-17. Pete and Hardy are nineteen. Bishop is twenty. Me and Roic are seventeen. So is Kate, Charlie, Marian, Arden, Billy and Tommy, Joel, Dan, and Shard. Jay, Rosine, Rad, Haley, T.J., and Mirah are sixteen. Hope and Johnny are fifteen. Your twins are fourteen and your youngest is eleven."

"So my youngest is the youngest in the whole group? Funny. I thought Jamie's kid Johnny would be the youngest. He was the youngest in my time. Before I came here I stayed with the Brotherhood and Tawny was the youngest. Just like her dad Todd. She was fifteen, while Randall, Sean, and Neena were sixteen. Aace and Liz were seventeen. Zane was eighteen."

Then someone ran fast and smacked into Pietro. Their arms around his waist. He looked down to see a little white haired girl with green eyes.

'My hair and Laura's eyes,' thought Pietro.

"Papa! You're awake! I knew you'd wake up soon! Roic was being mean and said you'd never wake up! But I knew you would!"

"Paula, that's not Dad."

Pietro looked ahead and saw two fourteen year olds. One was a boy with black hair and green eyes. The other was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

'These three must be my kids. Wow. Roic got white hair and blue eyes like me and my father. The boy was black hair like Wanda and Laura's eyes. The girl has Laura's hair and my eyes.'

"Hi, Dad from the past," said the boy. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt. He had some blue in his hair like Wanda had some red. "My name is Warren. My codename is the Sapphire Warlock. I have the same powers as my Aunt Wanda."

"Really? You must be powerful."

Warren nodded.

"This is my twin Claws."

"My real name is Juana," said the brown haired girl. "Like my mom and grandpa Logan, I have the Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhumanly Acute Senses, and I have Bone Claws instead of Adamantium Claws because I never got Adamantium pumped into me like them."

"That's good," said Pietro. "I don't think having your bones coated in metal is good. They'd be pretty heavy."

"Grandpa said they were."

"Papa, up," said the white haired girl named Paula. She was tugging on his shirt.

Pietro picked her up and smiled at her.

"Hello, Paula. Nice to meet you. You're so cute."

Paula smiled.

"What are your powers?"

"They same as your, Papa. Super speed. My super hero name is Zoom."

"Super speed, eh? You must be really fast."

"I'm very fast! But not as fast as my cousin Tommy. And definitely not as fast as you."

"That's okay. You'll get fast as you get older, Baby."

"My real papa calls me baby."

Paula wrapped her arms around Pietro and buried her face in his neck.

"I miss you and Mama so much. Why won't she came home? And why won't you wake up?"

Pietro hugged her tightly.

"I don't know. But don't worry, baby. I'll make sure everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

End of chapter fourteen.

The Maximoff kids Roic, Warren, Juana, and Paula are my OCs.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Present

Charles and Erik were in Charles's office.

"Erik," said Charles. "Magnus, are alright?"

"Huh?" The sound of his old friend's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry," apologized Erik. "I was just-"

"Thinking about Pietro. I understand. I'd be worried too if my son was lost somewhere in time."

"Until I arrived here I didn't know you had a son until I met David."

"Yes and I still remember your reaction to when you found out I had a son."

_Flashback_

_"A SON!" screamed Erik. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? THIS IS SOMETHING YOU TELL A FRIEND! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TWINS FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT? DID IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND?"_

_Charles winced at his friend's outburst. Everyone else stared._

_"Erik, please don't yell. You're making a scene and everyone is staring."_

_Erik turned to them_

_"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? LOOK AWAY NOW!"_

_Everyone looked away._

_End Of Flashback_

Charles chuckled a little. Erik blushed.

"I was shocked. You care about children, but you never seemed like the kind of person to have kids of your own."

"Yes, Gabrielle never told me until David was kidnapped. Or at least pretended to be."

There was silence for awhile.

"Fine fathers we are," said Erik. "Either of us were there for our children. Of course, you didn't know about David. I on the was aware of my children, but I was never a father to any of them."

"Erik-"

"No, Charles. After Apocalypse, I've been doing some thinking. I never cared for my children. I sent Lorna off to some all girls boarding school, put Wanda in an asylum for eight years, and I sent Pietro out into the real world. I just dropped him off at a random spot and without a word, drove away from him."

"But you feel sorry for it all," said Charles. "You seem like you want to chance and make everything right."

"I do. I want them to forgive me and be their father. Be a family. But I know they won't forgive me easily. I doubt Wanda will forgive me at all. I wouldn't forgive myself after everything I did."

"It won't be easy, but I know you win your children round."

"I hope so. God they've grow up so fast. Seventeen and fifteen. Soon they'll have their own kids. If Anya was still alive she'd have kids right now."

"You'd be a grandpa."

The both laughed.

"I hope Pietro is safe wherever he is now," said Erik. "He's a good boy. He's not like me and I'm glad for that. He may look like me, but he has Magda's kind heart. I hope he and my daughters don't have children like me."

* * *

Future

Roic was walking down the halls.

"Roic."

He turned around to find his little brother.

"What is it?" asked Roic, no emotion in his voice.

"I know about the talk you and Dad from the past had," said Warren.

"And?"

"You should apologize."

Roic laughed at that.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause Dad doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. And he doesn't deserve to die."

"Yes, he does."

"Why?"

"He's a fool."

"Why is Dad a fool?"

"He thought he could stop the Sentinels."

"He tried. They all tried. And we're all trying now. Where they fools? Are we all fools?"

"Yes. Only I can save us."

"Just 'cause you can control metal doesn't mean you can stop them all. Grandpa couldn't stop them all and he was stronger then you."

"I'll get stronger and I'll stop the Sentinels myself."

"I wish you didn't close yourself off from all of us, big brother."

"Emotions will make us weak, little brother. I must be strong and get stronger to win."

"Roic-"

"My name is Magnus."

Roic walked away.

* * *

End of chapter fifteen.

Review if you want a new chapter to read.


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro had became friends with everyone at the mansion. Except with Roic, of course. And he was really close to his three youngest kids and Rachel.

"I'm glad I met you Rach," said Pietro.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Pietro."

They had gone out. They were sitting on a bench in the park. Warren, Juana, and Paula were playing.

"Looking at them play and have fun and being in this city almost makes me forget that there are Sentinels trying to kill us," said Pietro.

"I know what you mean," said Rachel.

She noticed and little girl and her parents. They were smiling and being happy.

Rachel sighed. Pietro noticed she was sad.

"Something wrong?"

"I miss my mom. And my dad. I wish they were here."

Pietro put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rachel was surprised by this.

"I know you do. I bet they wish they were here with you too. But I know wherever they are, they're thinking about you. I bet Jean is watching over you in Heaven. And I think Scott is still alive somewhere help other mutants. Protecting them from the Sentinels. "Cause that's what X-Men do. They help others in need."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, Pietro. I needed to hear that."

Juana rushed over. She looked at them.

"I think I'm having a Deja Vu," said Juana.

"Why is that, hon?" asked Pietro.

"I always saw Rachel with Roic. They were always together. Smiling and having fun. Now Roic is cold and you're spending time with Rachel. And you and Roic look alike, so it's like I'm looking at Roic."

"Oh."

Rachel looked away.

"You and him were really close," said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"What happened to your brother?" Pietro asked Juana.

Warren and Paula ran over. Pietro patted his lap for Paula to sit on his lap. She sat down.

"I'm not sure," said Juana.

"Me neither," said Paula.

"I know," said Warren.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"After Aunt Wanda died and grandpa Erik was gone, Roic got upset. Then it turned to anger. He took it out by yelling at Dad and blaming their deaths on him. They got into lots of fights. More people and X-Men members were dying and/or disappearing, so Dad went out to stop the Sentinels on his own. He said they had a boss. All organizations had bosses. He had to find the head sentinel and destroy it. He came back bloody and hurt. Before he past out and fell into a coma he said, "Master Mold."

"Master Mold? That's it?"

Warren nodded.

"Master Mold. Who's that?"

"The Sentinel responsible for this I guess."

"Then that's what we gotta do," said Pietro. "Find Master Mold and destroy it!"

"Not as easy as it sounds," said Rachel. "We don't know where to look. And it most be really strong. 10x stronger then the other Sentinels. If we try to fight it we my end up like your future self."

"But we have to try."

Then they heard screaming and loud explosions.

"Sentinels!" cried someone.

"Let's go!" said Rachel.

"Right!" said Pietro, Warren and Juana.

"Yeah!" said Paula.

"Not you, Paula," said Warren.

"Go back to the mansion," said Juana.

"Not fair!" whined Paula. "I wanna save people and fight Sentinels too!"

"Go home, baby," said Pietro. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please. For Papa."

Paula frowned.

"Okay, Papa."

She ran home at super speed.

Juana's claws popped out.

"Let's do this."

"Don't forget us."

Kate, Pete, T.J., Marian, Arden, Rosine, Dan, Bishop, and Charlie showed up to fight.

"Alright," said Rachel. "Let's go, X-Men!"

* * *

End of chapter sixteen.

Review to read more.


	17. Chapter 17

The X-Men attacked the Sentinels. Marvel Girl flowed up into the air. She used her telekinesis to lift a broken car and hit one of the Sentinels with it. Gamble pulled out some cards and charged them up. She threw them at the Sentinels they blew up. Thunder Boom threw some time bombs at them. One was right behind him.

"Arden, look out!" cried Kate.

He turned around and used his electric powers to shock the robot.

Reignfire got charged from the Sun and picked up something big and threw it at one of the Sentinels. It's head got knocked off. Bishop absorbed the blast from one Sentinel and fired it right back and destroyed it. Quill shot out some spikes and spiked some of the Sentinels. One Sentinel fired a blast at Shadow Shake, but she phased through it. Then she made an earthquake. The ground opened and some Sentinels fell in. Metal Man turned metal and picked up cars and threw them at the Sentinels. Nocturne hexed a Sentinel that was attacking Sapphire Warlock.

"Thanks, cus," said Warren.

"No prob," said T.J.

Sapphire Warlock hexed a few Sentinels. Claws sliced up a few. Marvel Man used a physic blast to destroy five Sentinels.

"Where's Master Mold?" Pietro asked/shouted at a Sentinel.

"Holt, Mutant," was all it said.

It aimed its hand at Pietro and fired, but Pietro dodged it easily.

"I will find Master Mold! And when I do, I'll destroy it!"

* * *

"It's not fair!" said Paula, walking home. "Just 'cause I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I can't help out! I can fight Sentinels too!"

People ran around screaming.

Then some sentinels landed in front of Paula.

"Life signs confirmed. Mutant identified. Holt Mutant."

"Yeah! Now I can fight!" cheered Paula.

Zoom ran around them. They tried to shoot her, but shot each other instead. She was doing great. Until one sentinel get her from behind.

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Paula.

The sentinels fired at her again. She dodged them and started running.

"Papa, please help me!" cried Paula.

Mansion

Quicksilver's fingers twitched.

'Pau-la.' he thought.

Outside

Paula continued to run away. The sentinels kept blasting at her.

Mansion

Quicksilver started to move a little.

Outside

"PAPA!!"

Mansion

Quicksilver's eyes shot open.

Outside

Paula was on the ground. Her right ankle was broken.

A sentinel lifted it's foot up to step on her.

'I'm going to die!' thought Paula.

The sentinel stomped on her. When it lifted it's foot up Paula wasn't there.

* * *

"There's so many!" cried Kate.

"Nothing we can't handle," said T.J.

One sentinel grabbed Rachel.

"Rach!" shouted Pietro.

Then the sentinel blew up.

"Huh?" said Rachel.

Then they all blew up.

They saw Magnus floating in the air, hands held out.

"Thanks, Roic," said Rachel, smiling at him.

"Hmm," was all he said.

Rachel frowned.

They both floated down.

"Hey, thanks, Magnus," said Pietro.

"Whatever," said Magnus.

"Why can't you be nicer?"

"Why are you so stupid? Did you honestly think they'd tell you were Master Mold is?"

"No, but I asked anyway."

"Don't bother looking for Master Mold. I'm the only one who can beat it."

Magnus flew home.

* * *

End of chapter seventeen.

Please review this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone walked into the mansion. Paula ran over.

"Papa's awake! Papa's awake!"

"What?" asked Warren.

"Papa's awake now!"

"Where is he?" asked Juana.

"Now here," said Paula. "I went to the infirmary to see him, but he wasn't there. He woke up!"

"I wounder where her went," said Warren.

"Me too," said Juana.

'I know,' thought Paula.

_Flashback_

_Before the sentinel could crush Paula, Quicksilver rushed over and grabbed her. He placed her behind a building._

_"Stay here, Baby."_

_Paula nodded._

_Quicksilver went back to destroy the sentinels. When they were gone, he went back to Paula._

_"Papa! Papa, you're awake! I knew you'd wake up! I told Roic! I'm so glad you're here!"_

_Quicksilver smiled at his daughter._

_"I'm glad you're okay," he said._

_He gave her a hug. She hugged back._

_"How are you and your sister and brothers?"_

_"Me, Warren and Juana are alright. But Roic got meaner."_

_"I was afraid of that."_

_"How did you know I needed help, Papa?"_

_"You know how I can sense and feel when people I care about are in trouble or hurt. Well, while I was in that coma the bad guys put me in, and I was trying to wake up, but couldn't, I felt you in trouble and woke up to save you."_

_"Thanks, Papa."_

_"I have to go now."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have to find your mama, aunt Lorna, uncle Lance, and everyone else who's missing. Paula, when you go home and everyone realizes I'm gone, don't tell them you saw me or tell them where I'm going. Okay?"_

_"Okay, Papa. I promise."_

_"Good Girl."_

_End Of Flashback_

"I think he went after Master Mold," said T.J.

"He has the right idea," said Pietro.

"No he doesn't," said Magnus, walking into the room.

"That's it!" snapped Pietro. "You better stop bad mouthing him! Me! Us!"

"Or what?" challenged Magnus, smirking.

"Knock it off!" said Rachel.

"Hope you're talking about his head," said Pietro. "'Cause I'd like to knock _it_ right off."

"Past Papa, don't fight with Roic," begged Paula. "I know he's mean, but don't fight him."

"Yeah," said Kate. "Fighting each other isn't going to fix anything."

Pete and Charlie nodded.

"Don't let him get under your skin, Tro," Bishop said to Pietro.

"Yeah," said Dan. "Guy's a dick."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Daniels," said Roic, sarcastically. "You're clueless."

"Want me to spike you, Maximoff?"

Spikes grew from Dan's arm.

Rosine shook her head and left. Arden followed her.

"Easy there, Porcupine," said Marian.

"He started it!"

"So? Be the bigger man."

"Too late," said Roic. "That right goes to me."

He left.

* * *

End of chapter eighteen.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel was alone in the hallway. She was looking at pictures of the original X-Men. That included both of her parents. She looked at one when they were both around her age. They were smiling.

'I miss you both,' thought Rachel.

"Rach?"

She spun around quickly, startled.

It was Pietro.

"Oh, Pietro, you scared me."

"Sorry," apologized Pietro. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just looking at some pictures."

Pietro took a look himself.

"I see."

He walked over to her.

"When I get back home, I promise to make sure they live. That everyone lives."

"I know," said Rachel, smiling. "You're a good person, Pietro."

"You should have met me when I first joined the Brotherhood."

"You did some bad things then, yes, but a lot of people do bad stuff once in awhile. Lance, Peter, and Remy did too, but then the joined the X-Men and became heros. You too."

"Me a hero? Good one."

"You are a hero. You just don't know it yet."

Pietro didn't respond.

"I really like you, Pietro," said Rachel.

"I like you too, Rachel," said Pietro.

"No." Rachel got closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. "I mean I really like you. Maybe even love you."

"What?" That started Pietro. "What are-"

Rachel kissed Pietro on the lips. Pietro was so shocked he just stood there.

Finally he push her away.

"Rachel, it's not me you love. It's Roic. You're just confused right now. He's been acting out and you're really worried about him."

"No, I know what I want. I want you, Pietro."

She kissed him again.

What neither of them realized was Roic had walked in and saw them kissing. He stood there, very pissed off. His hands balled into fists. His eyes glowed.

"YOU BASTARD!!" yelled Roic.

Rachel pulled away from Pietro when they hear Roic yell. They looked at him shocked.

"Roic," said Pietro. "This isn't what it looks like. I know that sounds cliché, but-"

Pietro didn't get to finish. Roic was focusing on the iron in Pietro blood and making in flow in reverse. Pietro fell to the ground in pain.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" screamed Rachel.

"Not until he's dead!" yelled Roic.

"You can't kill him! He's your father! If he dies, then so do you! And Warren, Juana, and Paula too! Don't kill him!"

After about a minute to think about what Rachel said, Roic stopped torturing Pietro. Pietro, on his back, was panting.

"Do you EVER kiss her again!" Roic yelled at Pietro.

"He didn't kiss me," said Rachel. "I kissed him."

"What!? Why?!"

"I love him."

Roic stared at her in disbelief. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever. Not like I care."

He stormed out of the room.

Rachel rushed over to Pietro's side.

"I'm sorry, Pietro. I'll get you to the infirmary fast."

* * *

End of chapter nineteen.

Holy crap! That was close! Pietro almost died!

Review if you want the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Pietro was in bed. He just woke up.

"Good. You're awake," said Hardy.

"Yeah. Will I live?"

"Yes. You'll be just fine. All you need to do right now is rest some more."

"Kay. Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Is the time machine fixed yet?"

"Almost. It should be ready to send you back soon."

"Good. 'Cause now I REALLY need to get out of here."

Hardy smiled. "I'm sure you do."

* * *

"YOU ALMOST KILLED PAPA, ROIC! HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU!!" cried Paula, tears streaming down her face.

"Go ahead and hate me! I don't care!" spat Roic.

"You have problems, dear cousin," said Billy.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Rach and Quick-Stupid have problems!"

"Why do you care that she kissed him?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said Rad. "You stopped talking and being friends with Rachel for awhile now. Why do you care if she likes someone else?"

"That someone else is my father! They can't be together!"

"I get it!" said Hope. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous?!"

"Yeah. Jealous that Rachel is starting to like him more then you."

"Which is your own fault," said Joel.

"Yeah," said Jay. "You pushed her and a lot of other people away."

"I didn't ask for any of your opinions! Now leave me alone!"

"Fine!" shouted Paula. "I'm tired of looking at you anyway! You make me wanna throw up!"

She ran out of the room. Tommy ran out too. Joel and Hope also walked away.

"You don't have to be mean to us," said Billy, leaving.

"We're not your enemy," said Rad.

"We just want to be your friends," said Jay.

Rad and Jay left Roic so he could be alone like he wanted.

Roic sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and finger.

* * *

Pietro was feeling better and decided to go find Rachel and talk to her. He found her in the garden.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, hi, Pietro," she said in a small voice.

He walked over to her.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not. I feel terrible. I'm sorry. You were right. I do love Roic. But he keeps pushing me away. And you look like him. And you remind me of how he used to be before things got worst and more people started disappearing and dying."

"It's okay. I understand."

They were silent for awhile.

"I think you should tell him," said Pietro.

"What?" said Rachel.

"Tell him how you feel."

"Oh no. I can't."

"Yes you can. Tell him. And maybe his heart will soften and he'll be the Roic you know and fell for again."

"You think so?"

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

Roic walked down the hall.

"Roic."

"What do you want, Marvel Girl," said Magnus, coldly.

"I want to talk to you," said Rachel.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is! I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't think."

"Damn right you weren't thinking!"

"I made a mistake. I kissed him because he reminded me of you. I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I love you."

Roic's eyes widened."

"W-what?!"

"I've loved you for a long time now."

Roic was shocked by this. Then he shook his head and made a deadpan look again.

"That's nice."

"What?! I just told you how I felt and that's all you have to say?!"

"What do you want me to say? That I feel the same? Well, guess what. I don't."

Rachel looked at him with teary eyes and ran off.

* * *

End of chapter twenty.

Poor Rachel. Roic, you are so mean!

Leave a review please.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel ran off.

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

Pietro ran at Roic and punched him, sending the boy a few feet back. He landed on his front.

Roic got up and glared at his dad.

"What the fuck is your problem!?!" yelled Roic.

"YOU!!" yelled Pietro. "You obviously like her too! Other wise you wouldn't have gone crazy when she kissed me! Why the hell would you say you didn't feel the same!?"

"'Cause I don't!"

"Bullshit!"

"Screw you!"

"Argh! Now I know why your name is Roic! You're just like Erik! You're a total Magneto Jr.! You're worst then him! You're so cold you push away everyone! Even your own family! How can I have such a cold hearted brat like you!? I'm sorry you last some people, but you're not the only one! Rachel's mom is dead and her dad is God-knows-where! Both of Jay's parents are in comas! They all live in Hell! Me and Laura are gone and you don't look out for Warren, Juana, or Paula! You suck! If you wanna be bitter fine! I don't care!"

Pietro ran off.

Roic just stood there. The he went to his room.

When he got there, he took of his helmet. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He was a splitting image of both Pietro and Erik.

He ran his fingers through this shocking white hair.

'Grandfather Erik, am I really that bad?' thought Roic.

He noticed a photo album on the dresser and picked it up. He sat on his bed and looked through it.

One picture was of himself, his parents, and younger siblings. Paula was two and in Pietro's arms. Juana and Warren were five and Laura was holding them. And Roic was eight. He was hugging Pietro's leg. Pietro had a hand on Roic's head. They were all smiling.

The next picture was of his grandpa, Erik, and his cousins Billy and Tommy.

'Tommy looks like father and grandfather too. It's funny how we four all look the same. But that is genetics and heredity.'

The next pic was of himself and Rachel. There were both smiling. They were at the beach. They both had on their bathing suits.

'Rachel. You're so beautiful.'

Another was of his grandpa, dad, and himself. They stood close. Erik had one hand on his son's shoulder. And the other was on top of Roic's head.

Roic laid on his bed, hugging the album to his chest.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Pietro and T.J. were leaving the Danger Room. He had joined her and Haley, Johnny, Shard, Cessily, Marian, Rad, Jay, and Charlie for some practice. They both were wearing X-Men uniforms. Pietro's uniform was a black body suit, a belt with X's on them, and shoulder pads sporting the X-Men emblem. He had a shirt with sleeves that were three-fourths, knee-high silver boots, black fingerless gloves, and a silver X on the front of his shirt. (This is the uniform he wears in any story I decide to put him in an X-Man uniform. So for future stories this is the uniform he wears.)

"That was tough," said Pietro.

"And fun," said T.J.

"I always wondered what the D.R. was like."

"You didn't know?"

"No. I was a Brotherhood not an X-Man like your dad."

"Oh yeah. You and Mom lived in a crap box instead of a mansion."

"Which was so unfair. I know my dad could afford something better and pay to have that house fixed."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"Everyone said my parents are dead, but I think they're still alive."

"You think so?"

T.J. nodded her head.

"I hope you're right."

"I gotta go. See ya, Tro."

"Later, Teej."

Pietro went outside for some fresh air.

Then the ground started shaking.

"W-w-what the?!?"

It stopped.

"What was that?"

"Was that an Avalanche or did I just rock your world?"

Pietro looked in the direction of who said that. He saw a figure run off. At first he thought it was Kate joking around, but that voice sounded familiar.

"It couldn't be. Lance? Lance, is that you?"

He ran over, but no one was there.

The he saw an Optic Ray blast into the air.

"Scott?"

Pietro ran to it.

He found himself in a desert like field.

"Lance? Scott? Where are you too?" called Pietro.

Then someone put their hand over Pietro's mouth and pulled him and pushed him against one of the big boulders.

"Hello, me."

* * *

End of chapter twenty-one.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Pietro was shocked. He was looking at his future self.

'OHMYGOD! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!' he thought.

"Hello, Pietro. I'm glad you're here," said Future Pietro.

"Y-y-y-youuuu'rrrrre ma-ma-ma-ma-meeee!!!" Pietro finally spat out.

"Hey, Tro," said Lance, coming into view. "Hope I didn't rock your world too much."

"Enough with the bad punks, Lance," said Scott.

"Do, like, you two always have to fight?" asked Kitty.

Pietro got a good look at them. His future self looked just like his dad. But he still had those long locks that he called his wings. Lance had longer hair and a scar on his right cheek, but other then that he looked like he did then. Scott and Kitty looked the same, just older.

"Wow," said Pietro. "I knew I'd looked more like Father as I grew, but wow."

Future Pietro smiled.

"Yeah. I know."

"He here?" asked a blond man. A green haired woman was with him.

"Alex? Lorna? That you?" asked Pietro.

"Hey, big bro," said Lorna.

"Can we go on with the plan now?" asked Alex.

"What plan?" asked Pietro. "Is that why you guys wanted me here? You need my help with a plan?"

"Yes," said Future Pietro.

A woman walked in.

"I couldn't find Logan."

"S'okay, Laura. He can take care of himself."

"Laura?" said Pietro.

She was older and more beautiful.

"Hello, X," said Quicksilver, sexy.

"Speed, miss me?" said Laura, sexy.

They kissed.

'Alright! I hope I get some action from Laura when I get home,' thought Pietro.

"Take it easy, you love birds."

A blond haired man with brown eyes came in.

"David?! That you?!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Hey, Magnusson, glad you're here," said David, smiling.

"Let's tell him the plan now," said Havok.

Cyclops and Avalanche nodded.

"What plan?" asked Pietro. "Is it about Master Mold?"

"So you already know," said X-23.

"Not much. Who or what is Master Mold?"

"The Sentinel responsible for this," said Quicksilver. "The killings, destroyed lands, detention centers, everything."

"The Detention Centers?"

"Where the captured mutants go."

"What do the sentinels do with them?"

"We're not sure."

"Yeah, it has to do with Master Mold," said Alex.

"And with stopping this future from happening," said Polaris.

"We're going to break into the original detention center," said Shadowcat.

"Why?" asked Pietro. "What's so special in there?"

"Master Mold's Data Storage Unit," said Lance.

"It posses a records of events dating back to. Maybe even its creation," said David.

"Oh, now I get!" said Pietro, realizing their plan. "You want to get that data unit and find all the important dates, like that war, and send people back in time to stop it from happening!"

"And since you're here, we can send you back," said Future Pietro.

"Okay. I'm help get it and go warn everyone when I get back to the past."

"Is the time machine fixed?" asked Scott.

"Not yet. Mirah said it's almost ready."

"Once it's done and we get the info, we'll be able to save everyone!" said Kitty.

"Let's go," said Laura.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-two.

If you go the the website (marvel. wikia. com) (remove spaces) and you type in Pietro Maximoff or Quicksilver there's a page showing the Pietros from all the comics, cartoons, and movies. The Mainstream Continuity or Earth-616 Pietro if you look at Aliases one of them is Magnusson. Which is why David called him that. Charles calls Magneto Magnus I thought it would be funny if David did sort of the same. Plus, some people have last names that are the first names of their father's with son on the end. Like that Viking Leaf Ericson. Pietro is Magnusson, the son of Magnus. Get it?

Anyway, please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Pietro and the others were outside of the detention center.

"Kitty, phase in," said Lance.

She was able to phase them through the wall that surrounded the center. They avoided the sentinels guarding the place and phased into the building.

"Let's split up," said Quicksilver. "Me, David, Laura, Scott, and Kitty will go this way. The rest of you go there."

They nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Where's Pietro?" asked T.J.

"I don't know," said Mirah.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Rad.

"Yeah," said Jay. "He'll turn up soon."

'I hope so,' thought Rachel.

* * *

"Hey look," said Pietro.

He, Lance, Alex, and Lorna found the cells with the captured mutants. They all looked sad and sick. Some looked angry.

"I wish we could free them all now," said Lorna.

"I know," said Alex. "Me too. But we can't now."

"Right," said Lance. "We need to find that unit."

They kept walking. They Pietro noticed something.

In a cell with no bars, a mutant was held up against the wall by cuffs around his ankles and wrists. His head hung down. He was blue.

"It couldn't be. Kurt? Kurt, is that you?"

The mutant looked up at him.

"Pietro?"

"Kurt!"

Pietro ran toward him.

"Kurt! You're alive! I thought you were dead!"

"Nine. I was captured. So was Wanda and Magneto."

"They're here? Where?"

"I don't know. Mutants that are removed from the cells are never seen again."

"Nightcreeper, long time no see," said Lance.

Kurt smiled a little.

"Nice to see you too, Rockhead."

Alex blasted the cuffs off. Pietro helped Kurt stand.

"Oh Kurt, if we knew, we would have come soon," said Lorna.

"It's alright," said Kurt. "What are you doing here anyway? It's too dangerous. And why is Pietro so short and young?"

"Long story," said Lance. "I'll try and be brief."

They told Kurt how Pietro was from the past and that they came to get the data unit so when Pietro went back he could warn the X-Men in the past able the assassination and the war.

"Let me help," said Kurt.

"Can you?" asked Alex.

"I'll be fine."

"Look out!" whispered Lance.

They all hid. A sentinel walked by with a mutant in it's hand. She screamed.

"Let me go! Someone help me!"

"That's what they did to Wanda," said Kurt. "They took her and I never saw her again."

"I'm following that sentinel," said Pietro.

"Pietro, wait!" said Alex. "Don't-!"

But Pietro was gone.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-three.

Kurt's alive! Yay! Are Wanda and Magneto alive?

If you wanna find out review this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Future Pietro, Laura, David, Scott, and Kitty entered a room filled with lots of machine, metal pieces, and such.

"Over there," said Quicksilver, pointing at it.

"Legion, lift it," said Cyclops.

David used his telekinesis to lift the unit.

Just then, a sentinel walked it.

"Holt, mutants," he said.

Scott blasted it.

"Let's go!" said Quicksilver.

* * *

Pietro was looking down on the sentinels and captured mutants. The mutants were strapped to table and had this wire like things on them. The moved around in pain. Pietro noticed something. One mutant that was strapped down was a telekinetic mutants. The sentinel by it then aimed it's had at a metal cube. It rose for a few seconds.

'That sentinel lifted the cube telekineticly,' thought Pietro. 'They're tapping in and stealing mutant powers. They're trying to evolve.'

Then Pietro noticed something.

A woman with long black hair was strapped down. She looked familiar to Pietro.

'Who is she?'

Her eyes were closed, but then they opened. They were blue like his.

'Wait. Black hair. Blue eyes. Beautiful.'

Pietro eyes widened. He knew who she was.

"WANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The woman looked up.

"Pea?"

"LET HER GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Pietro jumped and punched the sentinel in the face with all his might. The head was knocked off. The body fell and Pietro landed on his feet.

"Pietro," said Wanda. "You're here."

"Yeah, I am," said Pietro. "Don't worry, Wanda, I'll help you."

He ran over and pulled off the straps and wires.

"Holt, mutants," said a sentinel.

The twins were surrounded by them.

Wanda jumped down.

"I got this," she said.

The Scarlet Witch hexed every single one of them.

"You still got it, sis."

Wanda smiled.

"So, brother, what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were my age."

"Well, sister, it's a long story."

"He's from the past."

They turned around to see Nightcrawler, Havok, Avalanche, and Polaris.

"Kurt!"

"Hey, Wanda."

Wanda gave Kurt a hug. He returned it.

"Glad you're alive, Wandy," said Lorna.

"We have to go!" exclaimed Alex. "Dave sent me a telepathic message! They got the unit! We need to leave now!"

"Let's get the hell out of dodge," said Lance.

* * *

Both teams met outside.

"Wanda!" exclaimed Future Pietro.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Shadowcat. "You and Wanda are alive!"

"Hey, Kitty," said Kurt, smiling.

"We got what we came for," said X-23. "So let's leave before-"

"Holt!"

They were surrounded by sentinels.

"Oh man," said Kitty.

"Lorna," said Quicksilver. "Take then apart!"

Then a magnetic waves hit the sentinels and they fell apart.

"Nice job, little sis."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who?" asked Pietro.

Then he noticed someone floating in the air.

"Magneto?"

* * *

End of chapter twenty-four.

Wanda's alive! And it looks like so is Erik!

How nice.

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Erik floated down. He wore more normal like clothes and had no cape or helmet.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lorna.

She ran over and gave her father a hug.

"Hello, Princess," said Erik.

"I knew you were still alive," said Future Pietro.

Erik nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Dad."

"It's good to see you too, Son. We better leave. Recovery sentinels are probably om their way."

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Pietro, when he got back to the mansion.

Rachel, Charlie, Kate, Billy and Tommy, T.J., Haley, Warren and Juana, and Paula ran over.

"Tro! Where have you been?" asked Charlie.

"With us, Son," said David.

The new generation gasped when they saw their parents. Charlie ran over to his dad and they hugged. Rachel, tears streaming down her cheeks, ran to her dad and buried her face in his chest, crying tears of joy. Tommy and Billy ran to Wanda and T.J. ran to Kurt. Lance held Kate as she sobbed in his chest. She was so happy both her parents were alive. Haley got a hug from both Alex and Lorna. The twins Juana and Warren ran to Laura and Paula ran to Future Pietro.

"Papa! Mom!" cried Paula, happy.

"Dad, I thought I'd never see you again!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you're here!" said Kate.

"It's nice to see they're all reunited," Erik said to Pietro.

"Yeah," agreed Pietro, smiling.

Laura sniffed the air.

"Logan's here," she said.

"Aw, Laur, you gave me away."

Pietro turned around and saw Logan. He looked the same.

"Hey, Logan, where ya been?" asked Lance.

"Huntin'," answered Logan.

"Found what you were looking for?" asked Scott.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, we need to figure out this date unit thing," said Alex.

"Right," said David. "Let's get it to the lab."

"Hardy and Mirah can figure it out," said Charlie.

* * *

They were. Hardy gave Pietro the file with the info.

"Give that to the Professor when you get back," said Hardy.

"Right," said Pietro, nodding.

"Pietro," said Kate.

"Yes," said the two Pietros.

Everyone laughed.

"Not Present Pietro. I was talking to Past Pietro," giggled Kate.

"Yes, Kate," said Pietro.

Kate gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not really leaving. There'll still be a Pietro in this time. And the future will change, so you won't remember me or this future."

"I know. But I'll still miss you."

"We all will," said Rachel.

"I'll miss you all too," said Pietro.

"The time machine ready?" asked Erik.

"Uh, almost," said Mirah. "It's not easy fixing a time machine."

"I'm sure it isn't," said Warren.

Then Roic, without a helmet or cape, entered.

"Roic," said Laura. "I was wondering were you were."

"Hey, Son," said Future Pietro.

"Hey, Father," said Roic.

"Did you come to say bad things to Papa?" said Paula, narrowing her eyes at her older brother.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Are you sick or something, Roic?" asked Juana.

Roic shook his head. "No."

"What's your game, Magnus?" said Haley.

"My name is Roic. And I have no game."

He walked up to Rachel.

"Rach, I'm sorry about how I acted."

_"And I love you too,"_ said Roic, mentally.

Rachel smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Roic blushed.

Future Pietro smiled.

"Glad to see you came around, Son."

Roic smiled.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-five.

Please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

Rad and Jay ran in.

"Sentinels are attacking the city!" cried Rad.

"What?!" exclaimed the twins Warren and Juana.

They all ran outside. There were thousands of sentinels.

"Oh man," said Billy and Tommy.

"This is bad," said Charlie.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jay.

"Stop them until the time machine is fixed," said Quicksilver.

"But how?" asked Pietro.

"We can't all these sentinels," said Haley.

"We need to take down the big boss," said Roic.

"Then today's our lucky day," said Logan.

"Oh?" said Erik. "How?"

"'Cause I found Master Mold."

* * *

Roic was getting ready.

"Roic."

He truened around to see his grandfather.

"Grandfather. What is it?"

"I heard you were pushing everyone away."

"That's true."

"I made that mistake, Roic, and I thought your father raised you to be better."

Roic looked down. "I was so angry, sad, and bitter."

"As was I. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You not only got your powers from me."

"Yeah."

Erik put a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I'm glad you made up with your parents," said Erik. "They both love you. I'm especially glad you made up with your father."

"I feel bad about how I talked to him. And about calling him a fool and such. He's no fool."

"No. Your father is a good man. Something I never was."

"I wanna be a good man like him," said Roic.

Erik smiled.

"He'll make sure you will be."

* * *

The X-Men got ready. Pietro and Quicksilver were going to fight. So was Erik, Logan, Laura, David, Wanda, Kurt, Alex, Lorna, Scott, Lance, Kitty, Rachel, Roic, Marian, Charlie, Bishop, Billy and Tommy, Dan, Hardy, T.J., and Haley. Arden, Jay, Rosine, Rad, Hope, Joel, Johnny, Shard, Cessily, Kate, Pete, Mirah, Warren, Juana, and Paula weren't going.

"Why can't we come?" asked Rad, disapointed he wasn't going.

"The little ones like Paula and the mansion and city need protecting," answered Marian.

"Okay," he said, bummed.

"We'll protect everyone," said Pete.

"Should Pietro go?" asked Kate.

"It's too dangerous," said Cessily.

"He could die and that would ruin everything," said Joel.

"I may die, that's true," said Pietro. "But I can't just sit back and do nothing. I'm going to fight too."

"That settles it," said Quicksilver. "Let's get going."

"Good luck," said Shard.

"Thanks, sis," said Bishop.

"Go kick some sentinel butt!" said Arden.

They nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

End of chapter twenty-six.

Review, review, review!


	27. Chapter 27

The X-Men were spying on the camp Master Mold and his sentinels were.

"There his is," said Logan.

There was a big robot head in the ground.

"Master Mold," said Roic.

"There's triple the sentinels since the last time I was here."

"Should Kurt port us in?" asked Pietro.

"He wouldn't last five seconds," said Quicksilver. "We need to think out their ranks."

Logan nodded in agreement.

"We may not be walking out of there, are we?" asked Pietro.

No one said anything. That answered his question.

A sentinel was picking up mutant life signs. David then hit it with a fire ball. The sentinel took the hit right in the eyes and fell dead.

"Go!" ordered Wolverine.

They all attacked.

Magneto, Wanda, Lorna, David, Roic, Rachel, and Charlie took flight. Wiccan hit five sentinels with lightning bolts. Dan shot them with his spikes. Muscles picked up a piece of metal and hit a sentinel, knocking off the head. Cyclops, Havok, and Plasma used their blast to blow them up. One sentinel hit Bishop with its blast, but it did nothing to him. He absorbed it and sent it back at him.

"Rachel, life me up," said Kitty.

Rachel flew down and picked Kitty up.

"Drop me on that sentinel."

Rachel dropped her and Kitty phased through it. Kitty walked away from it.

"Four, three, two. Bye-Bye."

It blew up.

Logan and Laura used their claws to tare them to shreds. Wanda and T.J. hexed eight sentinels. Lance made some tremors and buried a few. David and Charlie hit them physic blasts. Quicksilver, Speed, and Pietro ran around the sentinels making them attack themselves by mistake. Kurt was on one of the sentinel's head and ported it off. Marian charged one sentinel and it blew up. Erik, Lorna, and Roic used their powers to destroy the most sentinels.

"I hope the time machine is fixed soon," said Billy.

"Same here," said Haley.

"Look out!" shouted Hardy.

Tommy moved them out of the way of a falling sentinel.

"Thanks, Tom," said Haley.

"No problem," said Tommy.

"Alex, behind you!" cried Lorna.

"I got it!" Alex blasted it in the chest.

A sentinel was behind Pietro, but he wasn't aware of it. The robot would have killed Pietro, but someone kicked it's arm off.

Pietro turned around to what was happening.

The sentinel was on fire.

"What the?"

"Pie!"

Pietro turned to who called him.

"Hey."

"Tawny?"

"And us too, mate."

Aace, Liz, and Tawny were there. Tawny's eyes were no longer yellow, but red.

'Her eyes change red in battle. Another trait from Todd,' thought Pietro.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Pietro.

"We decided to fight with ya," said Aace.

"But when we got to the mansion, they said you left to fight this Master Mold person," said Liz.

"So we bummed a car, got lost, and still somehow managed to get here," said Tawny.

"Is Todd here?"

"Yep!"

Todd spat slim at a sentinel that was attacking Lance.

"Todd, it's been a long time," said Lance.

"Yeah, it has, yo," said Todd.

Scott blasted three more sentinels. Rachel used her telekinesis to lift two sentinels and smash them together.

A sentinel shot Rachel and she went falling to the ground.

"Rachel!" screamed Scott.

Roic turned, scared.

"Rachel!" he screamed.

He flew over an caught her before she hit the ground. He landed.

"Rach! Rachel, can you hear me?!?!"

Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"Roic?"

"I'm here."

"Billy, Rachel's hurt," said Erik. "Quick, go heal her."

Billy rushed over and healed Rachel.

"You okay?" asked Roic.

"I'm fine," said Rachel, smiling.

Roic smiled. Then he stood up, floated high in the air, and scowled.

"That's enough!"

He made a magnetic wave and destroyed the rest of the sentinels."

"Nice job, Son," said Future Pietro.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-seven.

Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

All the sentinels were gone.

Kurt ported himself and Logan above Master Mold. Logan had his claws out, ready to finish Master Mold, but when he bright them down, his hit a force field. Logan and Kurt were sent back. They got up.

"Force field!" yelled Logan.

Then more sentinels came out.

"Crap!" cursed Lance.

"I got this," said Erik.

He raised his hands and summoned his powers. The sentinels started to fall apart. Then he got rid of the force field around Master Mold.

"We have him!" said Scott.

But then Master Mold rose up. It was huge. Bigger them any of the other sentinels.

"Shit!" swore Alex.

"All live life on Earth must be destroyed," said Master Mold.

He started to attack them.

* * *

Present

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Forge.

"What is it, Forge?" asked Charles.

"I fixed the time machine!"

"Finally!" snapped Lance. "It's been way over a month since Pietro was sent to whatever time he's in now!"

"Oh, I'm so happy he's going to come back!" said Rahne.

"I'm not," muttered Sam.

"Well, start it up!" said Todd.

"Yeah!" said Lorna. "Bring him back now!"

* * *

Future

The future X-Men were having some trouble fighting Master Mold. It was immune to all their powers. Even Erik, Lorna, and Roic's powers.

"Look out!" screamed Kitty.

Master Mold was going to step on Marian, but Kurt saved her.

"Thanks, Uncle Kurt," said Marian.

"No problem," said Kurt.

Master Mold started firing at them. Dan, Billy and Tommy, Hardy, and Haley got hit.

"Oh no!" said Pietro.

He ran over to check on them, but Master Mold got in front of him and was going to blast him.

"Pietro!" said Quicksilver.

He quick ran over and moved his past self out of the way.

"Pietro, get out of here!" said Future Pietro.

"I can't leave you guy!" said Pietro.

"You can and will!"

"He's right," said Erik. "Go now."

"I can't leave you all to die!"

Then from Master Mold's hands, he made a twister thing that was sucking everything and one up.

"Ahhhhh!"

Most of them got sucked in.

"Go now!" ordered Quicksilver.

Pietro didn't know what to do.

'I have to go home!' he thought. 'This future is hell! I need to go back now!"

Then a blue portal appeared.

"What is that?" asked Pietro.

"You're way home," said Future Pietro.

"How do you-"

"I just know. Now go through."

"He doesn't have the file," said Erik. It's at the mansion."

"I read the file," said Pietro. "I know what to tell them."

"Then go," said Quicksilver.

"But-"

"Don't argue! Go now! If you want to save us, then go back to the past! Make sure this never happens!"

"Go, Son!" said Erik.

Pietro stared at them. Then he headed to the portal.

Future Pietro and Erik got sucked in next.

"Father! Pietro!" cried Pietro.

"Go back!" cried Quicksilver.

Pietro hesitated. Then he finally went in.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-eight.

One more chapter and this story is done!

Please leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

Gee, I don't know why I'm amazing. Guess I'm just talented and have good ideas.

You're talented too, midnight-lady123123.

* * *

"Something's coming out!" said Jamie.

"I see white!" said Roberto.

"It's Pietro!" cried Lorna.

Pietro stumbled out of the machine. Forge turned it off.

"He's back!" said John and Remy, happy their friend had returned.

Pietro was a little out of it.

"Pietro?" said Erik.

"He'll a little dizzy," said Forge. "That should ware off in a few seconds."

"Tro!" exclaimed Todd. "I'm glad you're back home, yo!"

"Huh?" said Pietro. "Todd?"

Laura gave Pietro a hug.

"Welcome back," she said.

Pietro shook his head.

"Laura? Laura! Todd! Oh my god! I'm back!"

"Yeah," said Lance. "Glad you're back, man."

"Pietro!" said Freddy, giving Pietro a big hug.

"Ah! Can't breath! Can't inhale! Loosing oxygen! Can't breath!"

"Fred, let go of him!"

"Sorry."

He let go.

"Lance! Fred! And John, Remy, and Peter too!"

"Hello, little brother," said Peter, smiling.

Rahne ran over to Pietro and hugged him.

"Pietro! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Send him back!" yelled Sam.

Bobby elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nice to see you too, Sam," said Pietro. "Rahne, you missed me?"

"Of course!"

"I missed you too. Hey, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie."

"Hey," they said.

"Pietro!" Lorna gave her big brother a hg and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, little sis."

Kurt ported himself and Wanda in.

"We heard Pietro's back," said Kurt.

"Pea!" cried Wanda.

She gave her twin a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you!"

"It's okay, Wanda. I'm not upset with you."

"Son," said Erik.

Pietro smiled and gave his father a hug. Erik returned it.

"I missed you, Father."

"Tro!"

Pietro saw David. He ran to him.

"Hey, Dave! It's been a long time!"

"You can say that again!" said David.

"Hey, Pietro," said Betsy. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Betsy."

"Where did you go, Pietro?" asked Kitty.

"What time did you go to?" said Rogue.

"Was it the past?" asked Ray.

"The future?" asked Tabitha.

"Who'd you meet?" asked Alex.

"What was it like to travel in time?" asked Jean.

"Are you okay?" said Jubilee.

"Was it scary?" asked Amara.

"Why are you wearing an X-Men uniform?" asked Scott.

"That's what I was going to ask," said Lance.

"Me too," said Todd.

"Easy, everyone," said Hank.

"Yeah, he just came back from wherever he was," said Sooraya.

"Pietro?" said Layla.

Pietro was trying to keep himself from exploding about what happened to him.

"Pietro," said Ororo, softly. "What happened to you?"

Pietro blurted it all out.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-nine.

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ohmygod! You'll never believe what happened to me! I went to the future and met the future Brotherhood and X-Men! I saw everyone's future kids! John and Amara have a son! Remy and Rogue have a daughter and a son! Scott and Jean have a beautiful, sweet daughter! She looks like Jean and has Scott's eyes! Alex and Lorna have a daughter too! She has Alex's blond hair and green high-lights! Sam and Rahne have a son! Lance and Kitty have a girl! Dave, you and Betsy have a boy! Wanda has two sons that are twins and she and Kurt have a daughter with blue skin! And I have four kids! With Laura! A son, twins, and boy and a girl, and a daughter!"

"Yeah! I knew he went into the future!" said Jamie. "Pay up, suckers!"

"Damn!"

Sam, Ray, Bobby, Roberto, John, and Remy all gave Jamie ten bucks.

"Heh heh."

"WHAT!?!?!" screamed Amara. "I have a child with that lunatic!?!"

"Ah will NOT have kids with that french idiot!" yelled Rogue.

"Me and Alex are married and have a kid?!" said Lorna, very happy.

"Yes!" said Sam. "I marry Rahne!"

Scott and Jean blushed. They would get married and have a child together.

"Oh wow," said Jean.

"Yeah," said Scott.

"Like, omg!" said Kitty. "Lance, we'll have a family!"

"I marry Wanda?" asked Kurt, red in the face.

Wanda blushed too.

"Seven grandkids," said Erik.

"I forbid you to marry Laura, Maximoff!" yelled Logan.

"Logan, you can't forbid them," said Ororo.

"I just did!"

"We have a son together?" Betsy said to David.

David blushed.

"D-don't make stuff up, Pietro."

"I'm not!" said Pietro. "It's all true!"

"Should you have told us that?" asked Charles.

"Probably not. But I couldn't help it. I have more to tell."

"Do I have kids?" asked Evan.

"One son."

"And me?" asked Bobby.

"You and Jubilee have a boy and a girl."

"Don't tell them how marries who and if they have kids," said Forge. "It might change the future."

"Actually, the future needs to be changed."

"Why?" asked Kitty. "What's wrong with the future?"

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning, Pietro," said Charles.

Pietro nodded.

"Okay. Here's what happened."

* * *

Pietro finished telling his story. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh my," said Ororo.

"That's horrible," said Jean.

"Is there a way to stop that from happening?" said Scott.

"There is," said Pietro. "We need to step the assassination. And we need to work together and try to live in peace with the humans. We can't make them fear us and create Master Mold."

"So," said David. "Will you join the X-Men?"

Pietro nodded.

"I'm joining. And I'm going to make sure our future isn't a living nightmare."

"I'm joining too," said Wanda.

"Count me in," said Lance.

"And us," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Freddy.

"Remy will join," said Remy. "Not just to try and win chere's heart, but to save the Earth from the killer robots."

"Me too, mate," said John.

"And me," said Peter.

"Welcome," said Kurt.

"Erik," said Charles. "Will you be apart of this dream this time?"

"Yes," said Erik. "I will."

"So," Scott said to Pietro. "What do we do first?"

Pietro smiled.

"First-"

* * *

Twenty Years Later

Pietro walked outside. The weather was nice and the scene before him was lovely. No broken building. No Sentinels trying to kill people. Just his friends and family enjoying the day. Laughing, play, smiling. Being alive and happy.

Pietro smiled.

He walked around. They kids were playing games. They flew kites, played basketball, soccer, and other games. The adults watched or walked about stuff.

Roic and Rachel caught Pietro's eyes.

Roic was flirting with Rachel.

'He'a a player like I was at his age,' thought Pietro, grinning.

Roic leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She smiled.

Pietro saw his father Erik and Charles and gave them a smile and a wave. They gave a wave back and smiled too.

"Mom, Aace melted my ice cream!" said Warren.

"And Marian charged my ball and it blew up!" said Juana.

"Warren, just get more ice cream from inside and stay away from Aace," said Laura, holding Paula. "And Juana, I'll buy you a new ball."

"But they can't get away for what they did!" huffed Warren.

Pietro smiled.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll talk to their parents. They won't get away it."

"Thanks, Dad!" said they.

They ran off.

"Papa!" said Paula.

Pietro took her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good, Papa."

"Good."

He set her down. She went to play with the other kids.

Laura smiled at Pietro and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pietro wrapped his around her waist.

Their lips met.

"You saved us," said Laura.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Pietro.

"Pietro!"

Pietro turned to face David. Dave put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You made this possible," said David. "You saved the world from the Sentinels."

"I did."

"And you said you weren't a hero."

Pietro chuckled.

"Well, it looks like I am."

They watched Roic, Charlie, and Dan play basketball.

All was well in Bayville.

* * *

End of chapter thirty.

And the last chapter! I'm done! I hoped you enjoyed this story.

Now I'll start writing new stories.

Later.


End file.
